Escape
by Eclipse5
Summary: Hermione used to have her whole life in control. Until now. Things have completely changed and shes now in the hands of the enemy. [ Fic turning out to be kinda dark, but still fluffy with lots of sex and action. ] DM/HG
1. Eyes of Satan

Escape  
  
The wind was on her back as she raced through the forest. She could hear them calling after her.. curses and cries that echoed through the trees and accentuated the night. Not a creature was in sight. Just her and those following, and the man next to her. However, his face was hidden behind the dark black hood of his robes. They ran on diving through the trees for what seemed like hours, until they approached a large cliff, which overlooked a vast sea. She stopped running, her breath ragged from running and looked downwards. Waves broke at a shore beneath her, some 150 feet down, and rocks were astray covering the darkened beach. The man in the hood opened his mouth to speak, but the followers were approaching them quickly, yelling out enchantments and charms trying to stop them. He spoke again. Tears streamed down his beautiful face, now unmasked.  
And then she woke up.  
  
At first it took her a moment to realize she was not in her dream, but instead in her bedroom, covered in a layer of hot sweat. She tried to recall whom the man in her dream was, what his face looked like, and why they were running but she could not remember these crucial details. Angry with herself she rose from her bed, and went to go fetch a glass of water. This was the very same dream that came to haunt her so many nights but it always ended the same, and new details never came from it. And every night after she arose from it she could still not recall the mans words, or his face.  
  
As the cool water touched her lips she began to recover from the heat of which she had awoken to. She climbed the stairs back up to her bedroom and, again, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Little did she know of the happenings proceeding that very night. Some long distance away voices were whispering hastily back and forth. A plot was beginning to be formed which would change her life forever.  
  
The next morning she awoke to an owl pecking merrily at her shoulder bearing a piece of parchment on its feeble legs. Struggling, she arose from bed. "Hey there Pigwidgeon," Hermione said through a yawn. She untied the note from his legs and he flew across the room to sit upon her bookcase. The note was from Ron.  
  
Hermione,  
Hey, how have you been? We just picked up Harry last night. Me, Fred and George flew over on our broomsticks. His uncle through a fit when he saw Harry leave. He turned as red as a tomato! Quite funny actually…  
Anyway, Mum says you can come spend the remainder of the vacation here. Then we can go get our stuff at Diagon Alley. I expect we'll be receiving our supply lists soon. I suppose you'll be Head Girl too. Lucky you, you practically get a whole common room to yourself, except for the person you share with anyway. Maybe it'll be Ernie from Hufflepuff…  
By the way, Percy finally came home. He was a bit reluctant with his apology though. But since you know who's back and all, he finally reckons dad was telling the truth. Percy still doesn't want to have anything to do with the order though. Its about time he came home though. He waited until a whole year after Fudge told the Prophet the truth.  
Write back quick.  
Ron  
  
Hermione quickly scrawled on the back that she'd be pleased to come and sent Pigwidgeon off to the Burrow.  
  
'I suppose I'll take the night bus,' she thought to herself.  
  
Night approached quite slowly. Hermione spent most of the day reading up on new charms and spells that she could master in her next year, as well as reading up on the position of head girl, with her hopes high on receiving the honor.  
  
That night as she closed her eyes, she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't feel safe. Something was wrong. But, Hermione didn't believe in silly things like this, so she drifted into a deep sleep ignoring her true feelings.  
  
The sun never seemed to come. She woke up to complete darkness. Hermione stumbled out of her bed and walked to where her door was. But it wasn't there. Actually, none of her stuff was there. She was in a completely different place. As comfortable as it was, it was not home. She frantically searched for her wand, for protection, but could not find it.  
  
"Looking for this precious?" said a tall man, with her wand in his hand. He had large, evil looking eyes, black hair and a handsome, yet disturbingly vicious face.  
  
Hermione shrieked. She knew those eyes. They could only belong to one man.  
  
"He's back." She whispered to herself, shocked, before falling faint. 


	2. A Painful Truth

Hermione fell upon the cold floor of the dungeon.  
  
Again she awoke to darkness. "This could not be happening. Voldemort didn't want her. He wanted Harry. She knew that. This all must be a dream." She continued telling herself this but still wished not to open her eyes, for she knew deep down that this was real.  
  
Reluctantly, however, she opened her eyes.  
  
Nothing. Pitch darkness. Of course what did she expect in a dungeon.  
She began to move and realized she was again laying upon a bed. How long had it been since she fainted? She did not want to know. But, she didn't have much time to ponder this, for when she moved, a number of candles lit automatically around her. Straight ahead of her was Voldemort, smiling upon her, menacingly.  
  
"I see you have awoken from your most horrid fall."  
  
Hermione pressed back her urge to scream in terror. Instead she spoke, through stutters, " W- w-what do y-you want with m-me?"  
  
He laughed at her. Hermione didn't understand what was so funny. " Well w-why am I here. I want a decent explanation!" She said this with somewhat of a fake courage. She tried to look strong, not fearful, and glared him straight in the eye, but found this was impossible, for his eyes were so deeply menacing. She looked to the floor.  
  
" Why child, I am here to correct your past. So many years have you spent with those muggles. However they are not your true family."  
  
She tried to speak but could not. The fear overtook her again.  
  
"Child, did you ever wonder where you got your skills from? Your Power? Your extraordinary mind? Your devotion to learning all there is to know of magic? Or your thirst to prove yourself? Surely not from those muggles."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She needed her wand, she had to get out of here. Where was Harry to save the day? To save innocents from Voldemort? She felt so completely vulnerable? This man was not making sense.  
  
"Child I shall not harm you. You have no need of Harry to save you."  
  
He could read her thoughts. Oh how she wished she knew Occlumency.  
  
"As I was saying previously, Ms. Hermione, those muggles are not your true parents. I am your father. It's been a long time my daughter."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!! MY FATHER IS A DENTIST IN LONDON AND A MUGGLE!! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" She was angry. But still, this man could never be her father. He has no proof. None.  
  
"Tell me child, is your necklace feeling rather warm?"  
  
Oh my god. How did he know about that.  
  
"Yes my child, you have had it since you were born. It heats up, gives you courage when you are fearful… I can already see it working on you as we speak. What a beautiful necklace it is indeed. I made it myself and put the deepest of magic within it to keep you safe always. The amethyst stone gives you power and courage. I am sure that it is why you were put in gryffindor. For since you did not know of your past, Nothing in your mind could possibly have sorted you to slytherin. The necklace is the key."  
  
She was completely dumbstruck for a moment. Like a dear in the headlights. Hermione was overwhelmed by this newfound information. It couldn't be. No.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. STOP THESE LIES. LET ME GO HOME TO MY FAMILY! BRING ME BACK HOME!"  
  
"My Child, you are home." He said rather calmly  
  
It was so hard to believe. But how could he have known?  
  
"You look just like your mother you know." The comment was so completely random, that Hermione couldn't even think of a good response. She just glared at him. He continued.  
  
"Her name was Aurora. We met in France. She was a woman of power, beauty and grace. Much like you. Stored within her was a vast wealth of knowledge. She understood me. I could go on for hours about her, but I shall not waste time with details now. No one knew that your mother and me had any type of relationship. They simply thought she was another death eater. For if they had known the truth, they would have killed her faster. So we hid the relationship. But when I encountered that, Harry Potter ( he spat out the name ), and he left me almost lifeless, I was no help to your mother. I was supposedly gone. From what Wormtail and my fellow death eaters informed me of, which I know by all means is true, she died shortly after your birth, during a confrontation of the Order and my followers. But you were still living within my home. You were left sorrowfully alone with your nanny, for neither I, nor your mother could get back to you. She did not know what to do with you, thinking I was dead as well, and knew that if she didn't find somewhere for you to live, then you would be taken and harmed. So she disguised herself as a muggle and put you up for adoption saying your parents died in a fatal accident. The muggles adopted you, and never told you the truth."  
  
Hermione was speechless. She had always felt in her heart that her 'parents' could not be her real parents. They were too different from her. But being told this was a hole other story. Forgetting her strength and courage, she allowed tears to consume her eyes and she fell straight back onto the pillow and cried her eyes out. Through her sobs, she heard Voldemort stand, place something upon her bed, and leave the room. Time passed by, and still she cried. She was so confused, so scared, so lost. After what felt like hours, he got up to dry her eyes. Then she remembered that he had placed something on her bed. She looked down and found a picture. It was of a child, and a woman holding her upright. The baby must have been just days old. An amethyst necklace was draped around her neck, and the women holding her had one that looked just like it.  
  
"This must be my mother, and me," she thought.  
  
She turned the picture over. It had, written upon it, a note, which read…  
  
Desiree, My first baby girl, 1 week old.  
  
She turned the picture over again. The baby had Hermione's eyes, which matched those of the mother perfectly.  
  
" This is me, 1 week old. But no it just can't be. He can't possibly be my father. But he proved himself. What will I tell Harry? And Ron? I can't face them after this. I will not. I will tell Ron I can't come to the burrow. But what will I tell them in school? Oh no, please let this be a dream…"  
  
The truth was getting harder and harder to avoid. She was running out of excuses, of reasons why it couldn't be true. She carefully put the picture down on the table beside her and looked around the room.  
  
"I guess this is my real home" she thought. But in reality she had no idea what was real anymore. None whatsoever. She was about to lay down to sleep, thinking shed wake u and it would all be a dream, but she was interrupted by the door creaking open. Her newfound father walked into the room, saw that she was decent, and called into he hallway…  
  
"Avery, Macnair, Lestrange, Malfoy… please enter"  
  
Daughter I believe these few, of many people owe you the deepest of apologies. After I realized who you were, and learned of how in the Dept. of Mysteries some of my death eaters tried to harm you, I killed most of them instantly, but these four are loyal enough to me to have resisted death. They have come to apologize to you.  
  
They all walked into the room with a slight reluctance, but what shocked Hermione the most was that Draco Malfoy himself had walked into the room at his fathers tail. 


	3. And so it begins

A/N- I am going to start trying to make the chapters longer. Also if there are any problems at all with my fic please inform me. (Because on my computer none of the quote marks seem to be showing up correctly.) But it might just be me…Thanks for reading. Please review, it makes me feel better. :-P And to those who did, thanks a bunch, luv yaz.  
-Eclipse  
  
***********************************************************  
  
What the hell is Draco Malfoy doing here? She thought. I do not want to see him. I hate him. Why is he here? And why is he smiling? WHY? The confusion was consuming her.  
  
She continued to glare at them. But not a word was uttered.  
  
"WHY DID I BRING YOU FOOLS HERE AGAIN? WERENT YOU SUPPOSED TO TELL MY DAUGHTER SOMETHING? HASTEN BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Voldemort cried, wand out, looking completely menacing.  
  
Obviously terrified beyond belief they all came to Hermione on their knees, begging forgiveness, though she could barely hear them with all the commotion… But she was not paying attention to them anyway. Draco was sitting in a chair at the other end of the room, patiently waiting, although looking almost embarrassed of his fathers' actions, but trying to conceal these feelings well. However, he obviously was not supposed to be apologizing.. Come to think of it he never actually harmed her, so why should he.  
  
LeStrange cleared her throat. She obviously wished to speak.  
  
" My lady, " she stuttered, " I give you my deepest of apologies and regrets for EVER harming you. I did not know who you were. I was just trying to do your fathers bidding…"  
  
Her father. The words still shocked her  
  
LeStrange continued. " I am so sorry for having ever hurt you in any way. "  
  
She looked fearful, as though she believed that if she uttered one wrong word, her tombstone would await her.  
  
" If there is anything, ANYTHING I can do for you, to make it up to you, please do not hesitate to ask. I will serve you with the deepest loyalty, just as I do my lord. " With that she looked at Voldemort, he nodded, and the next person proceeded to speak. It was Avery.  
  
But Hermione was only half-paying attention, catching bits of " – my deepest apologies- " and " – I shall be your most faithful servant- " and other stupid, empty lies that she knew were only being uttered because of their fear of their Lord.  
  
Instead, she focused her attention on the oblivious Draco Malfoy. He was sitting down calm and collected as though this was a completely normal event for him. She was just about to turn away and pretend to listen to more of Avery's lies when she caught sight of something shining around Draco's neck. It was a necklace, which highly resembled hers, only the stone was that of an emerald. But, disregarding that, it had the same strong silver chain, the same silver coils holding the up amethyst, or in his case emerald, stone, and the same 2 diamonds on either side of the precious stone. Even though the necklace looked so feminine on her, he made his appear quite masculine, as it lay on his broad, well-shaped frame. Come to think of it he had a nice body to, and such piercing gray-green eyes that looked like-  
  
"Wait a minute! She thought, why the FUCK am I checking out Draco Malfoy!? I HATE HIM."  
  
She focused her attention now on Macnair who was kneeling in front of her pleading for forgiveness.  
  
" Blah blah blah, " she thought… " Can he please just shut up I'm bored… "  
  
But then Lucius approached her. Suddenly she was interested. She definitely wanted to hear some form of apology from HIM. She crossed her legs and smiled, thinking she'd finally get into this daughter thing, but then inwardly cursed herself for even thinking that her * supposed father * would ever be more to her then a villain.  
  
Lucius bowed down in front of her, lowered his head in respect and smirked up at her.  
  
Trademark Malfoy grin, she thought. Sickening. Especially from Lucius.  
  
He began to speak. " Well I must say I am quite pleased to find that my Lords daughter has grown up to be such a brilliant and beautiful young- "  
  
She snorted.  
  
He disregarded this and continued. " -Lady. I do apologize for harming you, mentally or physically in any way, and for assuming that you were, ehh- , muggle born. As I can see, you are obviously quite the opposite of what I presumed. "  
  
Draco was watching his father with an unreadable expression.  
  
" I am honored to be at your service and I do wish that we can start over again. I thank you for your time, under these, well, confusing circumstances. "  
  
He stood up, bowed and then walked back over to the others.  
  
" Well My child, I must ask you if you forgive these people."  
  
Oh, she had their lives in her hands! Maybe she should just drag it out a bit. But toying around with them didn't seem very fun. Plus, even though she hated them with such a burning passion, she was too kind hearted to have harm done to them, since they were forced into it. Nevertheless, she immediately regretted what she said.  
  
" I suppose I shall, for now. "  
  
" Very well then. Now I must do some business with my followers, so I shall leave you here. Draco, do stay and keep her company, inform her of what is going on, for I know she must still have her doubts about, us. "  
  
With that the adults left the room, following Voldemort, and bowing once again to Hermione.  
  
And then it was just her and Draco.  
  
Neither spoke for quite some time, but soon Hermione had to break the ice. There was so much she just had to know, even though she wished she didn't have to know it at all.  
  
" Draco, you weren't very surprised to see that I was Voldemorts daughter, " she snapped.  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
" Well that because I've known since the middle of our 6th year. 6 months of knowledge takes the shock away. At least it makes sense. "  
  
She was shocked. " HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW AND I DIDN'T? "  
  
" Dad tells me everything. They've been planning on how to get you for a long time. It is much more complicated then you think."  
  
Wow. How is it that he knew more about her then she did? Now she knew how Harry felt all the time… But why wasn't Draco being mean to her? Making fun of her? Calling her names? She was baffled.  
  
" Why are you being so, nice- well, polite to me? Why aren't you making fun of me like usual? "  
  
He smirked, again.  
  
" Hmm... I wonder. Maybe because you are not the mudblood I thought you were? Or could it be that you're Voldemorts daughter? Or maybe I just grew up. Plus, I always had the problem with Potter and Weasley. I only made fun of you because you were their little friend. "  
  
" Oh, " she muttered, but she still had more to ask. She mustered up her courage and asked the crucial question that had been bothering her.  
  
" Where did you get that necklace from? "  
  
" This? My father gave it to me. A few other's have ones like it, too. He said it was a present from the Lord to all of his most loyal followers' children. A way of welcoming us I think. "  
  
" Welcoming you to what? " she stammered.  
  
" To his inner circle of course. Due to our parents loyalty we are brought into the circle immediately. "  
  
" Oh… " She was beginning to feel sick.  
  
" You've had yours since birth right? " Malfoy asked, almost kindly.  
  
" Yeah, you? "  
  
" Since Christmas 5th year " he responded.  
  
" And I guess you're just so damned proud to become a death-eater aren't you? " she snapped foolishly at him.  
  
" What is with the temper Granger? Oh, Whoops, I mean My Lady " he smirked again.  
  
" Do NOT call me that! I am not evil like he is. I will never do the things he does, ever! " Hermione tried to hold back the tears that were battling to come free, but could not. " I am just so confused! I don't know what I'm going to do! He cannot be my father, I cant be evil like him, " she pleading through saltwater tears.  
  
He put his arm around her.  
  
Why is he comforting me? Why am I crying on him?  
  
Because right about now he is the only thing I know that is real. The one thing from my life that is still here, regardless of the hate we shared in prior years.  
  
Voldemort smiled. The evil was already at work on his daughter's soul. She's finding comfort in someone with evil flowing through his veins.  
  
"It is all working out perfectly. " 


	4. This is not me

" I cannot believe I am comforting this girl who I have hated for so long. " Dracos' mind was racing. " But she is the heir to Voldemort. It is my duty. " Yeah, all right that will really help convince me. But what could he do? She was crying in his arms, and treating her poorly would not only be wrong, but would earn him punishment for a later date. So he continued to hold her.  
  
What was he getting himself into?  
  
But times have changed, and he realized that. Though for some reason, even due to circumstance he did not want to be mean to her. He felt as if having her in his arms was right. Weird, yeah that would describe this situation. But then she spoke.  
  
" Draco..." she said through sobs.  
  
She called him Draco.  
  
" I don't understand! One day I'm living a fairly decent life, and then the next I learn that it has all been a complete lie. "  
  
What could he possibly say to that?  
  
But she just kept rambling on with things that he could not possibly answer. "Come on Granger please don't do this to me, " he thought. " As if things were not weird enough as it was. But how on earth could he just shut her up? "  
  
Think. Think. Think.  
  
" I could say it will be okay. But it won't. God she is getting on my nerves, I do not have the slightest clue what to tell her. Fuck, I barely know her. "  
  
" Come on Draco, think. You are usually so good at this. "  
  
Then out of no where, almost instinctively, he pressed his lips into hers.  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione was bewildered at what just happened. He had just kissed her. Draco, kissed HER? Her sworn enemy, kissing her? And now she was even more confused. But why on Earth did she kiss him back? It was as if she wasn't herself for a moment there…She just continued to stare at him with a shocked expression.  
  
**************************  
  
Why did I just do that? I cannot believe I just kissed Granger. What on fucking earth possessed me to do something as crazy as that? But she has kissed him back. Why…?  
" Great now she is looking at me like I'm a complete psycho. I have to get out of here. "  
  
**************************  
  
They kissed? Oh was Voldemort happy. Overjoyed. Things were working out better and faster then planned. Perfect.  
  
**************************  
  
Draco got up to leave.  
  
" I have to go " he said hastily, and stormed out of the room.  
  
So Hermione was left to ponder the newest questions bombarding her mind.  
  
**************************  
  
Draco could NOT believe what he had just done.  
  
" How could I have done that? HOW? It was like something possessed me to do it, like another side of me took over. Why is it so confusing? " He was walking down the halls on the manner looking for his guest room, which he stayed in whenever he and his father were here.  
  
When he finally found the door, and opened it, he dropped down on his bed in the spacious room. That was one good thing about Voldemort. He always provided such luxury, such grand accommodations. The walls of the room were a deep red. The décor consisted of back leather couches, black silk sheets on the bed, and other highly expensive items.  
  
Draco got up, and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. He undressed, put his clothes on the side, and dipped his body into the steamy, soapy water. The bath tub was more or less like a giant Jacuzzi. So, Draco lay in it, feeling the water, trying to ignore the past few recent events.  
  
As he was drying off a house elf strode in.  
  
" Master requests your attendance at dinner. It will be held in the main dinning room. "  
  
" Is it mandatory? " He half-whined.  
  
" Yes I believe so. Master also says you must escort the Lady there, for she does not know where it is. You must be at her room in 25 minutes. "  
  
Draco cursed at the elf and, when it was dismissed, it scurried out near tears.  
  
So, he got up and put on his finest robes of black, which was plain, except for a silver serpent on the arm of it. He brushed back his hair to look neat, and put on his dress shoes. When his wand was tucked neatly into his pocket and his favorite cologne was on, it was time to get Hermione. Just great, he thought. Just great.  
  
When he arrived at Hermione's room, for the second time that day, Draco politely knocked at the door and stood back. As it opened, he bowed to the women on the other end of the door.  
  
But then he laid eyes on her and gasped.  
  
She looked completely devastating. Her hair was half up, and it cascaded down her face in soft curls. Her chocolate eyes, which were flecked with purple, looked amazing with the make-up she had on. But her dress was even more stunning. The layers of purples and reds made her look like an 18th century princess. Her body looked amazing in it.  
  
But then Draco realized what he was thinking.  
  
Why was he thinking about her this way? Well, yeah, he was a teenage guy, but this wasn't just any girl. It was the girl he had hated for quite some time. Why did she keep, suddenly running through his mind?  
  
" Umm.. " Hermione said nervously.  
  
He realized that he still hadn't said anything.  
  
" I have been told to escort you to dinner, though you were probably informed… "  
  
She nodded and he continued. " Well its this way so follow me. "  
  
**************************  
  
Her necklace warmed on her collarbone.  
  
" Ugh, stop it," she thought.  
  
But it just would not stop. She found herself blankly staring at Malfoy. He looked so sexy. So what if she had hated him for so long. He looked good. Real good. She had the biggest urge to kiss him…maybe even more….  
  
Suddenly the necklace grew cold again, though she didn't notice, because the thoughts had stopped at the same moment, and she was to wrapped up in them to realize.  
  
" What the hell was I thinking? I don't want Malfoy. What is going on in my head? " But she did not know. She had not the slightest idea.  
  
They arrived at the main dining room. Many death eaters were there. At the head of the table was Voldemort, and Hermione was told to sit in the chair to his right. To his left was Lucius, and Draco sat next to his father. The closer to Voldemort you sat, the higher your rank. Macnair, Avery, LeStrange and a few others sat in her area of the table.  
  
Voldemort rose from the table and picked up his glass of wine. " We will have a salute for my daughter, the heir to my fortune. "  
  
Her stomach tightened remarkably. Hermione was quite uncomfortable.  
  
Her name is Desiree, but you shall all refer to her at the Lady, unless she gives you permission to otherwise.  
  
I am Hermione, she thought. Not Desiree  
  
" But if she still wishes to be called Hermione, it is her choice. " He smiled at her and continued. " So now, To the Lady, my future heiress. "  
  
Echoes of " To the Lady " were released.  
  
Then they all began to eat. There was a grand feast of any food imaginable, and several courses. During dessert, Voldemort spoke to her. " My child, you are assimilating quite nicely. I am very proud. " He smiled and then turned to speak business with Lucius.  
  
She simply nodded and looked to her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore. He was proud of her. The evilest wizard alive. Just great. Just fucking marvelous. This is the worst situation. She couldn't go home because then he would probably hurt her and- wait a minute! Her parents must be so worried. She tapped on Voldemorts shoulder. When he turned she spoke.  
  
" Umm... father. "  
  
He looked delighted.  
  
" I was wondering. My parents probably noticed I was gone and I wanted to know what was going on with- "  
  
" Not to worry child, it has all been worked out. They think you are at your friend Ron's house, Ron thinks you couldn't come due to a problem in the family and Lucius will go to your house to get your Hogwarts letter once it arrives. Do not worry, the muggles will not know it ever came, or that he ever went to take it. As well, we decided that on your behalf they will not be harmed. "  
  
" Oh, umm, thank you… father… "  
  
" Always a pleasure, my child. "  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the evening listening, and opened her mouth to speak rarely. She was extremely uncomfortable, and missed her old life. At one point she even thought death would be a better path then living like this, but she decided against it, knowing how rash that would be.  
She also knew, that she could never tell Harry, or Ron, or anyone by the looks of it. It almost seemed like she was destined to be alone. Destined to live in a complete lie of a life. Hermione would have to let everyone think she was still Hermione Granger and not, Desiree whoever. Wow, she didn't even know her last name. It could be Riddle? Or maybe Voldemort. She wanted to know but did not want to ask, out of fear of reality, and fear of the man who was supposedly her father.  
  
That night she went to bed as soon as possible. She wanted to cry, but her eyes felt dry, like there were no tears left to fall. This added to her emptiness.  
  
And so she slept, with only one thing on her mind.  
  
" I will not be evil, I will not be evil, I will not. "  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it… but I got A LOT more coming for you. I don't want to post the next chap till I get a few more reviews though, so please review for the story's sake. The next chap will be longer, hopefully juicer. Any probs just tell me. Thanks. Eclipse  
  
4 the reviewers:  
  
Jasmine – thank you! I feel special now. And about the # of death eaters, I figured it would work because he is gaining them every day. Plus he only killed the few that harmed her in the Dept. of mysteries that weren't loyal enough to keep their life, but I'll add in a few things about him gaining people to help with that.  
  
Anna Potter – You made me feel special to! :-D  
  
And to everyone else, yes I am going to post chapters quickly, cuz I no how much I hate waiting for chapters in other fan fics..lol 


	5. Losing my mind

A/N guys im gunna use asterisks ( * ) instead of quote marks and apostrophes, because there not working on the computer thing.. if anyone knows how 2 fix that please tell me.  
-Eclipse  
  
Chloe Riddle - yeah I noticed that too, but I have no idea how 2 fix it. So im using the asterisks to cut down on the funny symbol - things..  
  
And now. Chap. 5.  
  
*********************  
  
For the next few days at the manner, Hermione just drifted about, like in a dream state. How many days had gone by exactly? She did not know. Things just flowed by and she flowed with them. Maybe it was because she feared this life, or maybe she had not accepted the reality. Or possibly worse, in her mind, would be that she had accepted it.  
  
Draco had gone back home, though Lucius had remained for an extra day before leaving as well. Hermione looked on this both positively, and negatively. Draco was gone, good she thought, no more mixed feelings. But also, Draco was gone, and he had been her last piece of reality to hold on to.  
  
So as she drifted about, you could almost say it was out of loss. Without another world to hold on to, you can simply exist, or hold on to what is around you. She seemed to be halfway through the two of those options.  
  
But then one day, which day, she did not know, Voldemort called her down to breakfast in a different fashion then usual. They were not to hold a meeting, and usually she didn't have breakfast with him, but today she was told to.  
  
So, Hermione was getting ready. But as she was about to put on a formal dress, a house elf came in.  
  
* My Lady, * it said, * breakfast this morning is not to be formal, you may come down in regular clothing. *  
  
Hermione felt relieved, and over thanked the house elf for coming. She still believed in s.p.e.w, as pathetic as it was.  
  
She put the dress away and slipped on some plain, silvery-blue robes, brushed her hair, and then went down to breakfast.  
  
When she arrived, her father, Lucius and Draco were all sitting down to eat. She was taken aback at the fact that Draco and his father were there, but she walked in to the room. As she did, Voldemort stood.  
  
*My darling, how are you this morning* he asked  
  
*Very well, how are you * she replied.  
  
*I am doing quite well. Lucius has taken the liberty to fetch your Hogwarts letter from your home this morning as it was arriving. Lucius. *  
  
With that, Lucius stood up, bowed to her, and then handed her the  
letter.  
  
She opened it up and found it was quite heavy this year. There was the usual school supply list, and introductory notice, but also, there was another short note, which read.  
  
Ms Granger, We are delighted to inform you that you have been awarded the position of Head Girl this year. It is a high honor and we are sure you will not treat it lightly. You must arrive at platform 9 and ¾ a half an hour prior to its departure so that you and the Head Boy can be informed on your duties. Your badge is enclosed.  
  
Best Regards, Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione was overjoyed. She was Head Girl!!! Of course, she knew she would be, but having it in writing was so much better. She pulled the badge out of the envelope and looked at it. In big letters it read HG, and underneath those it read, Hermione Granger. Hey, her initials were HG, just like head girl. funny.  
  
*Im head girl! * She cried out, so happy, that she did not care for one moment who she was in the room with.  
  
*Marvelous, you will be rooming with Draco then, * said Voldemort smiling.  
  
*What? *  
  
*Did you not know? Ah, of course you did not. Draco has landed himself the position of Head Boy, which of course means that you two will have your own quarters. The Heads live together to work, much like in your houses at Hogwarts. You get to share a common room and you each have your own bedrooms. * Voldemort responded.  
  
Of course she knew this, but the idea of rooming with Draco? Oh god no.  
  
*Oh yes, now I remember, * she responded, trying best to sound pleasant.  
  
She sat down to eat her breakfast. When she was almost done he spoke again.  
  
*Lucius is going to fetch your supplies for school. Draco, Hermione, you two shall remain here. I have business to attend to. So much to do, so little time. I have many new followers who must be taught. But I have said enough. *  
  
He stood up, bowed to Hermione, and left. Lucius followed his example and followed him out the door.  
  
Then Hermione and Draco were alone. Silence fell upon them once again.  
  
*So, err, what do you want to do today? * Hermione asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
*I guess I could show you around * He finally said. Then he got up and she followed him out.  
  
The manner was huge. She had never seen such a large house before. But, after a while, touring around the house finding random rooms and other such places got boring.  
  
*What is there to do outside? * Hermione asked.  
  
*We could go swimming, play quidditch, or just fly around, ride the winged horses, see the unicorns and other creatures, or whatever else you would want to do. He has it all. *  
  
Wow. She thought.  
  
So, the two of them went outside. Draco brought her over to a tree and told her to sit down. Then he sat next to her. But nothing happened.  
  
*What are we doing? * She asked.  
  
*Just wait, * was all he said.  
  
So they sat there. And sat. And then finally he spoke again.  
  
*Look over that way, * he said.  
  
She looked, and then gasped. A herd of unicorns had just walked out of the forest on their right. They were so beautiful. She got up, walked over to them and started to pet them.  
  
Draco followed. *I figured you would like them *  
  
*Draco they are amazing! * Hermione said.  
  
They spent the next 2 hours playing with the unicorns. Draco even convinced her to ride one, which took a LOT of convincing. But when she did, she had so much fun, that she wished it would never end. But soon she grew tired and went back to the tree. The unicorns moved on and began to eat. Draco sat down next to Hermione.  
  
*Having fun? *he asked.  
  
*Definitely *she replied.  
  
Then she just stared at him. Her necklace grew warm on her neck. Draco was so hot. Why, out of all her years at Hogwarts, had she never realized? She sat closer to him. Then sat down right on his lap.  
  
****************  
  
What the hell was Granger doing? All of a sudden she was kissing him. He was about to push her away. But then a warmth started growing on his collarbone as well. It was his necklace again. The damn emerald. But he found himself kissing her back. She was a good kisser, he thought. And hot, too. She was definitely hot. And had such perfect curves. Kissing her was NOT good enough. He wanted to touch her, caress her, be with her.  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione wanted Draco. She had not the slightest idea why. But she wanted him. She wanted to feel him against her. So, she pushed him down on the ground, pinning him. But she wasn't a match for his strength. He turned her over and pinned her on the ground, and started to kiss her neck. His hands grazed down her body and she moaned openly.  
  
*Draco, I want you * she murmured through moans. She had to have him.  
  
He started to unbutton his robes. And then hers. She felt his skin against her chest. It was what she wanted. Wasn't it? Wait a minute. Draco, on her, kissing, what was she doing?  
  
She pulled away from him. What was she doing?  
  
*****************  
  
It could have been the loss of contact. Or maybe just realization. Draco did not know. But he found himself getting off of her. He felt like he had been possessed, again. Maybe that's why the necklace got all hot? To warn him that something was going on? Maybe. This is so weird. What the hell is going on?  
  
*Malfoy, what the hell were we just doing? *Hermione asked? *Why..?*  
  
*I don't know, * was all Draco could manage to say.  
  
Henceforth, the two of them sat there, not speaking, not moving, just sitting and thinking. They were so confused, so completely bewildered at their loss of control.  
  
Then Draco completely lost it. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. What was going on? He rarely ever smoked, even if he did carry them just in case. It was too much of a muggle thing to do. Even if there were wizard brands. But somewhere along the line he had picked it up out of anger. Usually due to his father.  
  
He lit up the cigarette, walked away from Hermione, and went all the way down to the river on the far end of the mansion. He could just imagine what Hermione would say to him if she was in her usual mood, and if he had not walked away from her. It was funny to think about.  
  
(Author Interruption * Sorry guys, cant help myself, but I just love bad boys. I had to throw that in there somewhere.. Should I make him do drugs too? LOL. You tell me. Review. Now back to the story.)  
  
He sat at the river for a while, consumed by thought. Then he threw his finished cigarette in the river and laid down on the soft grass.  
  
Draco never lost control of himself like he had today. Never. He was always completely in control of any situation. Hermiones presence, however, kept putting him into this state of mental chaos.  
  
What is this girl doing to me? He thought. She even put him at a complete loss for words the other day when she cried on his shoulder. It was just NOT right. Shit, was he annoyed. But he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Whatever, he said out loud and fell asleep on the fresh cool grass.  
  
*********************  
  
And as the two of them were fighting the battles raging in their minds, Some many miles away Voldemort was laughing menacingly. It will be fulfilled in time. He knew it.  
  
************************  
  
I am so completely evil. :-D.. But you guys will find out what is going on. eventually. :-D.. I think im laughing just as completely menacingly as Voldemort. Well in my mind at least.  
  
So what did you all think? Do I Suck? Do I rock? I want to know. And any ideas are welcome, just to let you all be aware of that. 


	6. Breathtaking

A/N ** Oh I got some LONG reviews.. yayzz.. those are so fun. Kus I get 2 put nice long replies in to!.  
  
I have decided tho, that due to complaints from my readers, Draco will not be a druggie. I agree with this too actually, now that I think of it drugs would not be very Draco. But yes he'll be a drinker to, cuz me n silver shadow love bad boys.  
  
***Reviewers***  
  
* Silver.shadow * Thank you for posting my first negative review, I was waiting for one. I thought of that too actually tho, the whole hermione being smart and should have figured out the necklace's secrets, thing. But the thing is the necklace, in her past, had never done anything bad to her, it was always helping her, so the necklace warming up, would to her seem like a warning. Plus, I never said the necklace was BAD did I? *grins* But yes, I will talk about that in this chapter.  
  
*Jasmine * Your are amazing. You give me such long fun reviews. Lol. And what happens at Hogwarts? You'll just have to wait and see kus there not gunna go there till maybe next chapter? Hmm I really don't know ill figure it out later. And ok, no drugs for Draco. as I have decided due to complaint. Oh and, yes, hermione is his real daughter, but remember Voldy is the evilest wizard alive, so that would explain the evilness. And oh, all his thoughts? Their gunna make sense later on. I just decided not to tell u guys yet. Everything is gunna link together. Theres a huge plot that Draco and Hermione are completely oblivious to. *grins again* And thank you for telling me that I rock. I feel so special.  
  
* Autumn Malfoy * thank you, and no, never will I give into the *whims* lol, whatever they are. Being original is funner.  
  
To everyone else, you give me a long review with lots of questions n Ill write to u too.  
  
******************************  
  
Draco was awakened by a soft hand touching his cheek.  
  
*Draco, get up, we have to go back to the castle for dinner. * Hermione said.  
  
He got up, and murmured a slight justification to her statement and they walked on.  
  
*Draco, I have been thinking. I think that the weird things going on have something to do with our necklaces. In the past mine has always lit up out of emotion or something. Maybe it's now lighting up to warn me that something is happening to me. *  
  
*Yeah, actually I thought that too. * Draco replied.  
  
They walked back up to the castle, changed their clothes, and went up to dinner.  
  
Dinner was pretty dull that evening though. There was small talk, business between Lucius and Voldemort, and 2 death eaters stopped by to talk to Voldemort in hushed voices. But this seemed to be quite normal.  
  
When they almost finished their dinner Lucius spoke to Hermione  
  
*I have gotten your things, My Lady. The house elves have brought them up to your room.*  
  
She nodded, thanked him and then left the hall to go to her room. She wanted to start reading her new textbooks. But when she got to her room she was extremely surprised.  
  
Her shelves, once empty, were now stocked with so many books. Her closet was packed with new clothes and robes and there was a large stack of parcels on her bed, with a note.  
  
My Lady, your father and I have taken the liberty of making you more at home. We know how much you love to read and learn, so the books can be a gift to you, as well as the clothes. In your parcels, I believe you will find many more things that you will like. We have also taken a withdrawal from the bank for you. You will find it among the parcels. All the best, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She was amazed. The books on her shelves ranged from topics like charms and transfiguration to Dark Arts and hexes to Knowledge on the past and present of wizards, and etc. I will NEVER be able to read all these she thought, but she knew she would try.  
  
Then she moved on to the parcels. The first one had some schoolbooks in it and then a few more consisted of highly expensive and fine robes, which she thought were beautiful. The next one she opened consisted of a few sets of dress robes. Two in deep purple, One in silver, One black, One red, and one pale blue.  
  
Wow, she thought.  
  
There were also many new sets of potions ingredients, piles of expensive quills and parchment, star maps for astrology, and other random necessary things. Then she stumbled across 4 cloth bags, tied at the top. This must be the withdrawal, she thought. She opened them and gasped. They were FILLED to bursting with galleons, sickles and knuts. She couldn't believe how much money she had. But then she moved on to see if there was anything left  
  
The last parcel had a firebolt in it.  
  
*I don't even know how to fly, * she said aloud.  
  
Then she heard a familiar voice from behind her and she turned, *I can teach you of course. *  
  
It was Draco.  
  
*How long have you been standing there for? * She asked.  
  
*Long enough* was his reply. *So you want to learn how to fly? I can teach you that. Oh, and I was sent up here to tell you that tomorrow you and I are going shopping. *  
  
*What? Don't I have ENOUGH stuff here? *  
  
*No, that's just your school stuff. Tomorrow we shop for anything that we want. Now I am going to go get my broom, I'll be right back. * He left.  
  
While she was waiting for him, she started to examine the broom. It was so perfect looking. And it was hers. Wow, was all she could think.  
  
When he came back, they went outside.  
  
Draco got on his broom, circled for a little while then came back.  
  
*Now, Hermione, you have to get ON the broom. *  
  
She was so reluctant to get on the thing. But he forced her to get on it.  
  
*Now, you have to point the front of it upwards, and kick off the ground all right? *  
  
*But what if I fall? *  
  
*I got you, don't worry. *  
  
She felt only slightly better. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, to prepare for kicking off, but was terrified. She feared falling so badly. But, she gathered up all her strength and courage and kicked off. She immediately regretted this because she had no control over the broom, and was randomly flying about. She would have crashed if Draco hadn't come to her rescue.  
  
*All right, Hermione. How about you ride on the back of my broom for a while to get adjusted. Then we will try you out on your broom again later. *  
  
She got on the back of it, and held his waist a bit tighter then necessary. She was so scared. *I don't want to die* she thought.  
  
But then they took off. At first it was rather terrifying to be on a stick of wood in the air. She kept looking down and grabbing Draco even tighter. But eventually she let loose. Flying really was not that bad, she had to admit. The wind felt good and the feeling of weightlessness and no gravity pulling you down felt even better. She decided she was going to try it on her own.  
  
So, they got down and she got on her broomstick. Draco had made it look so easy. But, however, once she got in the air, steadied herself, and calmed down a bit, it was quite an enjoyable experience. She soared around tree tops and watched Draco dive through the air. He was really good at this. After about an hour they landed on the roof of one of the towers in the mansion. It was flat there, so they could stand and admire the view. Beyond her, she could see mountains, and valleys, rivers and forests, and birds soaring through the air. This got her thinking. *Where the hell am I? Am I even in England? * So she asked Draco.  
  
*Draco, where are we right now anyway? *  
  
*Well, to me it looks like were on top of a tower.*  
  
*No I mean, where is this mansion located? Where is this place? It cant be England. *  
  
*Well, I would tell you but I really don't know. All I am sure of is that it is unplottable, and that the only people who can see or find it have been given permission to do so by Voldemort. *  
  
So really, Hermione could be just about anywhere. The thought actually annoyed her. She didn't like to not know something. She wanted to know where this place was. It was so beautiful.  
  
She sat down to watch the sky. The sun was just going down. It was completely gorgeous.  
  
Draco joined her.  
  
*Draco, * Hermione said, *How can a place so completely devastating, so pure and beautiful, be the home of such an evil? * This was bothering her to. It didn't seem right. All her life she had been expecting Voldemort to live in some foul place. Somewhere disturbing and wasteful with hatred lurking in every corner. Anything, but definitely nothing like this.  
  
He had no response to this. Draco simply shrugged and continued to watch the sunset in a state of bliss.  
  
They sat there for a while, and Hermione kept thinking to herself.  
  
I can't believe I am watching a sunset with Draco Malfoy. But the idea of this didn't seem as horrible as it should have. He really wasn't that bad. He was actually a pretty good guy once you got to know him. He had saved her from falling, hadn't he? And he let her cry on his shoulder. And he showed her those beautiful unicorns.  
  
The sun continued to fall, and a few stars could be seen glowing in the eastern horizon. The river, which flowed into a small lake, was echoing the brightness of the sun, and a reflection of pinks, reds, and warm oranges were dancing around playfully in the water.  
  
For once, at this evil mansion, she felt at home. She wasn't worrying, she wasn't upset, and she wasn't confused. The beauty of the evening seemed to wash away the pain from the past week or so. It was so calming, so peaceful, so exquisite and pure.  
  
*Draco, it is so beautiful. * Said Hermione  
  
He responded, *Yeah, it really is. * She knew he meant it.  
  
He really was human. He was just another normal guy, who watches sunsets and loves to play quidditch. Why had she underestimated him all these years?  
  
*You know, Draco Malfoy, you're really not that bad. I don't know why I've been underestimating you all these years. *  
  
*Well you know what, Hermione Granger? I think you're right. You're not so bad yourself either. * Draco said. Then he added, *You know, we should really be proud of ourselves. *  
  
*And why is that? *  
  
*We have gone for about a week, having to spend time together, without blowing holes through the ceiling with hexes. We haven't even called each other names. *  
  
Hermione smiled at him and laughed. He was right. They should be proud.  
  
He turned again to watch the sunset. But she continued to look at him. His eyes were so beautiful, a pale gray, mixed with an icy green. What made them even more devastating, though, was the way the suns glow shone in his eyes. His almost white, blonde hair fell loosely across his face. And his pale, soft skin made her think of the pure, evanescent night. This soon to be man, her childhood enemy, was really astonishingly handsome. Stunning, even.  
  
And at that moment she felt something, unlike any other feeling. It was like a purpose, a fulfillment. Being with Draco Malfoy felt right.  
  
He turned again to look at her. He saw her staring and smiled.  
  
*Having fun mudblood? * He laughed. It was a joke.  
  
*Oh, you forget * she replied, moving closer, *I am not a mudblood anymore am I? *  
  
*No, I guess you're not* he said with a smile.  
  
*Well then I guess you can't call me that anymore can you? *  
  
*No, but now you can be the smart-ass pureblood. * Draco chuckled lightly.  
  
*Well, that would make you one, too. * Hermione responded. She was only inches from his face. She could feel the warmth of his breath upon her cheeks. His lips were so soft, so welcoming. She wanted to kiss him.  
  
But he got to her first.  
  
So the two of them sat there, upon that tower, kissing. But this time, they were doing it because they wanted to. No outside forces had brought this upon them. That was the true beauty of it.  
  
The sun finally set. When they pulled apart from one another the suns gleam had left his eye, to be replaced by a silver shimmer. The moon was out, reflecting on Draco's eyes. He looked utterly amazing.  
  
*Draco Malfoy, you are completely breathtaking, * was all Hermione could manage to say.  
  
He smiled at her, kissed her again on the cheek, put his arm around her, and they sat to watch the moon twinkling in the darkness with the brilliant stars.  
  
Just as astonishingly breathtaking as the night sky, she thought.  
  
*****************************  
  
**A/N** AWW, wasn't that sweet? ::Tear tear:: ::sniff sniff:: I think I'm going to cry. *runs from room hysterically crying. * well not really.  
  
I hate to ruin it for you all, but the perfection is NOT going to last. Oh no, it will not. SO be happy with it while you still can. *grins menacingly*  
  
Well did you like it? Hate it? Did you cry? Haha.. j/k let me know. Review if you love me. Or even if you don't.  
  
-eclipse 


	7. Secrets in the Night

**A/n** All right guys, I will give you a bit more fluff, just to be nice. But only like 2 or 3 chapters. Or maybe only 1. It depends on what I want to write. LoL. Of course, there still gunna like each other, don't get me wrong, its just not gunna be so perfect. Evil is gunna get in the way, Cause if it didn't then this would be a boring fluffy fanfic and that's not what I want.. *grins*  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner, but writer's block is a bitch, and fanfcition.net has so many probs lately, so that too, is a bitch. But you can all be glad to know that I'm grounded, therefore I will probably be glued to the computer all day, which means more chapters! Woo hoo for you.  
  
**Reviewers**  
  
Jasmine - long review again, yay! All right the questions. Draco's going because, 1. He wants to get stuff, lol. 2. He can't argue with Lucius and Voldemort about it or he'd be killed. And about Voldemort, Well, if you haven't noticed, Voldemort's been sort of trying to pull the two of them together. But you'll find out more about that later. No, they're not meeting Harry and Ron. IN the future will they? If I feel like it... *grins* And no he wont be an alcoholic. He'll just be the type of person who sometimes drinks too much for his own good, or just out of emotion. LoL.  
  
Silver.shadow - You forget that I LIKE negative reviews. LOL. They're FUN. Never will I be angry with you! Kuz you share my taste in bad boys.yum lol. And yay I am the almighty amazing eclipse!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chloe Riddle - Shopping with Draco, every girls fantasy, huh? Well only if all the sex, kissing and romantic fantasies are taken.I guess I'll send them to Hogwarts soon just because you seem to WANT IT so much. OF course I COULD stall. Make sumtin evil happen during shopping. Remember, my rules.. I have the ultimate power, WOOP! *Menacinly grins. (Shatters glass in mirrors, children run away crying.) * HaHa, but its unlikely. So, we'll see them at Hogwarts soon.  
  
******************************  
  
What was it about her? Draco thought. He was lying in his bed. He and Hermione had just said goodbye to each other and went there separate ways to their bedrooms. For some reason, all that had happened in the past day or so, was drawing him to Hermione. She really wasn't anything like he thought she would be.  
  
From the first time he had met her he had hated her. She was always just the bookworm to him. Either that or Potter and Weasel's sidekick. But now, it was like all those years she had been wearing a mask, because he was finally starting to get to know the true her, Instead of the her he thought he knew. In reality, the girl was quite fun to be around. She was friendly, smart, and pretty.  
  
That evening he had finally realized this. That evening, he had kissed her.  
  
But, sadly enough, as soon as it had came it was over. They had to go back in to bed. But that beautiful sunset still remained imprinted on his mind. The colors of it were enticing, warm and welcoming, like Hermione's kiss.  
  
Sometime during his train of thought, he had drifted into a deep sleep. His dreams were for once tainted with happiness, unlike his usual ones of evil and spite. This was probably the reason he awoke so relaxed and refreshed the next day.  
  
Today he was to spend a whole day with Hermione. They were going shopping. The thought of it was kind of funny. They were the two most unlikely people to be seen together, but of course, Voldemort had probably already considered this and formed a resolution.  
  
Draco decided to get ready for the day and took a nice warm shower. The way the water washed over his body was intoxicating. It somehow, seemed to calm his nerves even more than they already were.  
  
He got dressed, grabbed some clothes and money, and went down to breakfast. Hermione was already there. But she was the only one there.  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
*Hey* he said.  
  
*Hi, Draco. * Hermione responded. *Father and Lucius just left. When were ready, we cant take the floo powder. *  
  
*Where are we going? *  
  
*Wherever we want to go. Why? *  
  
*Well, *Draco began, *wont it look a bit odd if me and you are walking down the street together? What if someone from Hogwarts sees us? That would ruin everything. *  
  
*Its all been taken care of. Theres a spell on me, you see, only you, your father, and Voldemort can recognize me. To everyone else, I'm just some random girl they don't know. Oh, and of course I can recognize myself. So the story is that my name is Roxanne, and I'm a friend of your family from France, and your showing me around. It's pretty funny actually. To you I'm going to look and sound completely normal, but to anyone else I talk to I'm going to have some French accent, Red hair and blue eyes. * Hermione laughed.  
  
*Oh, all right, * he said, *Let me just finish breakfast and we'll go. *  
  
So, Draco finished his food, while Hermione patiently waited, in her seat. They conversed a little, mainly it was small talk though, like how was your sleep, etc.  
  
When Draco had finished his toast they got up and walked into the living room. There was a large fire there. They each took handful of floo powder and then Hermione pocketed the rest.  
  
Draco went first. *DIAGON ALLEY* he shouted into the flames. In a wisp of green smoke he was gone. He was flying through a mist of colors, and fireplaces, then stopped at one and slid out onto the cold stone floor of Flourish & Blott's. There were lots of people there, buying books of every type. Soon, Hermione slid out behind him, got up, and dusted herself off.  
  
*So where to? * She asked.  
  
*Anywhere you like, Roxanne. * He laughed as he said this.  
  
Roxanne, The thought was funny. He couldn't see Hermione as a Roxanne. But he had to go along with it, didn't he? He just hoped he didn't slip up and call her Hermione.  
  
*Could I call you Roxy? It's much easier. * He inquired.  
  
*Yeah sure, why not. How about we go to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies?' I can get a case for my new brook. *  
  
So they decided to go there.  
  
Once they found the store, Hermione busied herself with looking for a case, while Draco searched for some new quidditch gloves. He found a pair made of black dragon's hide, and decided to purchase them.  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione wasn't used to being able to spend so much money, so freely. She found herself still holding back on buying the expensive things. It was so pathetic. She had money now! She didn't need to think about the cost of things. Consequently, she decided to go clothes shopping. She had always wanted to go on a full out shopping spree, and now she could.  
  
*Draco, where are some stores where I can go clothes shopping? * she asked him.  
  
He smiled. *Oh I know just the place. Follow me. * He brought lead back into Flourish and Blott's.  
  
*Draco, this isn't a clothes store. *  
  
*Well, obviously. I'm bringing you somewhere else, get the floo powder. *  
  
Hermione felt so completely stupid. Of course he was bringing her somewhere else. She took out the floo powder and handed it to Draco. When he stepped in, he told her to come in with him. She did so.  
  
*Take some floo powder and hold my hand. Drop it into the fireplace when I drop mine. Ready? *  
  
She nodded.  
  
*45th Street, New York City. * Draco said as he dropped his floo powder. Hermione had done so as well.  
  
They flew out of a fireplace in some abandoned building.  
  
*Why are we in New York? * She asked Draco.  
  
*Did you think there were wizards only in England? *  
  
*Well of coarse not, but- *she was cut off by a kiss.  
  
*That sure shut you up* he said mockingly  
  
*Oh be quite Draco, * she snapped back. Draco just continued to laugh at her.  
  
She followed him down the street, and around the corner to another taller building, and they got into the elevator, which was quite crowded. They stood there for a long time, and Draco didn't press and buttons. Finally when the elevator had emptied out except for the two of them he pressed the emergency stop button. Draco pressed the buttons 5, 6, 6, 3, 1, 3 and then held down on the number 7 for about a minute until Hermione heard a voice.  
  
*Where would you like to go? * It said.  
  
Draco, still holding the button, responded, *Bailey's Wizards Department Store. * Then he removed his hand from the 7.  
  
*Very well then, One moment please, * it responded. The elevator began to move again.  
  
Hermione was confused. How could there just be a level on a building that was undetectable? It must be hidden in between 2 levels, she thought. Kind of like how Sirius' house was squeezed into a small space, even though it was of a large size.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Hermione heard the voice say. *Have a nice stay. * She took a look at the store.  
  
It was enormous. The clothes racks were filled with robes, muggle clothes and everything you could think of. There were wizard's makeup counters and magical hair products, everlasting perfumes, and more. And this was only the witches' department. This store had almost everything Hermione could ever imagine. Draco found an assistant.  
  
*Excuse me miss, yes, we need your help. Could you please help my friend Roxanne over here, she needs a completely new wardrobe. You see, Daddy's loaded with cash, and he wouldn't like us to come home empty handed. * Draco said this all and then dropped a very big bag of gold galleons onto the counter.  
  
The saleswoman smiled. *Oh I think you'll be very happy with our selection Roxanne, * she said, bringing Hermione over to the clothes section. *What were you looking for? *  
  
*Oh, well, * Hermione smiled, *I'm starting my last year at school, next week, so I'll need some robes, casual and formal, some muggle clothes for use during other times. and anything else you feel might be necessary.*  
  
(Authors Interruption - Sorry guys, But I watched Pretty Woman the other day, and I just had to throw that in there. Come on, you know that's a great movie.)  
  
Hermione spent hours there. The salesperson found so many clothes for her and she tried on everything. It was so fun. Draco stood there critiquing everything, while she kept trying different things on. When she had a decent number of bags filled with clothing, she moved on to the beauty department. Hermione bought a number of things, including hair anti- frizzer and straightener, a set of makeup brushes do your makeup however you imagine it, some 24 hr, long lasting perfume, and a vast array of other things. Most of the things in this shop were things she had never even heard of, but she was still grateful for it all.  
  
At the end of the long day she was exhausted. It was almost time for dinner. So, Hermione, half-expecting to go home, was quite surprised when instead, Draco brought her somewhere else.  
  
They had gone to a different building, which had a mirror store. On one of the mirrors it said, *Not For Sale. * Draco brought her over to this one, and when no one was looking, he whispered, * Aperto, * and walked right through it. She followed him in.  
  
They had walked right into a fancy restaurant with glass walls, so you could see a view of the city. It was so nice here. The floor was blue carpeting, which was odd for a restaurant, but quite nice. The tables and chairs around them were black. Stars were painted here and there on the glass walls and ceiling. The theme was definitely the night.  
  
*How many? * Inquired a short, stout wizard, with a goatee.  
  
*Two. A private parlor please. * Draco said.  
  
*Right this way, sir, lady. * He brought them over to an enclosed space in the corner of the restaurant, which was partitioned from the rest of the room by hangings of a deep, black velvet. When they entered, there was a comfortable looking loveseat and a table set for two. The loveseat was black, with blue pillows and it faced the glass walls. From where they sat, they could see a lovely view of the Empire State Building. It was gorgeous.  
  
*Always expect the best * he said. *I'm Draco Malfoy, remember? * Hermione smiled and sat down next to Draco. They were given menus to look over as their waiter left the compartment.  
  
**********************  
  
When they had finally finished dinner, and were ending it off with ice cream sundaes the waiter came in with the bill, which he paid off with ease.  
  
*So, did you have fun today? * He asked Hermione.  
  
*Oh, its all been marvelous! The stores and the restaurant and everything! And the food here was excellent. *  
  
He smiled at her. It was so funny the way she just babbled on about things. It was cute, actually. He reached over and put his arm around her slender shoulders. Almost instinctively, she laid her head upon his shoulder as he did this. Hermione was staring at the view, mesmerized. He could tell she was thinking about something. The way her eyes looked straight ahead and her brows moved closer together.  
  
Draco took his other hand and traced her jawbone. She looked back up at him. Then he tilted her head towards him and her chin up slightly and kissed her, softly at first, but then he grew more passionate. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue, and then used it to part her lips so that he could gain entry to her mouth.  
  
Draco then grabbed hold of her hips, pulled her on to his lap, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They continued to kiss each other, entwining their tongues in a type of dance.  
  
Draco started to slowly move his hands up the sides of Hermione's shirt. At first he just caressed the smooth skin of her stomach, but Hermione's body began to arch into him, and he took this as permission to go farther. Draco moved his hands up, enticingly slow. When he reached her bra, he slid his hands underneath it and cupped her breasts. Her skin was so amazingly smooth and her body so firm. He loved it. Draco began to draw circles around her nipples with his fingers, while still kissing her. He could feel Hermione's body tremble with anticipation as she deepened the kiss, emitting soft moans.  
  
Then Hermione stopped and whispered, *My turn. *  
  
He removed him hands from her shirt, and she began to unbutton his. When it was unbuttoned she kissed him again, lightly on the lips. Slowly, she began to place kisses down along his jawbone, down to his neck, to his collarbone and then to his chest. At this point Draco was on his back on the loveseat with Hermione sprawled on top of him. She kissed her way to his pecs, and then started to lick and flick at his nipples with her tongue. It felt pretty good. He had no idea where she had learned it all from. But, deciding not to really worry about this, he laid back and concentrated on what Hermione was doing to his body.  
  
The way her tongue moved in such a fluid motion as she began to gently suck on his nipple was turning him on. Then, she bit down lightly on it, making him gasp. She smiled up at him and continued. Then she got up for a second. He didn't have much time to wonder what was going on though because at the moment she pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup, from the table. They had used it previously on their ice cream sundaes. Hermione poured the chocolate slowly up his chest, then around his nipples and all the way up this his lips, where she drenched his mouth in chocolate.  
  
Then she placed the bottle back onto the table before slowly straddling his body. With her tongue, she slowly started to lick the chocolate off his body, following the lines she had made. It was so completely erotic. And it felt good. That tongue of hers was a god, he thought. She made her way up to his mouth and then started to lick the chocolate off his lips. His mouth was still quite full of chocolate syrup, but Hermione then started to kiss him, and suck some of the chocolate away.  
  
Kissing her tasted so good. The chocolate on their tongues as they were locking lips was having such an effect on him. Much more then a usual kiss from any other girl.  
  
The two of them laid there kissing each other for quite a bit longer, before realizing they really had to go. They dressed and then walked off into the night hand in hand, while the others around them were blissfully unaware of what had happened in their little 'compartment'. All except one man, whom was sitting by a blazing fire, in a large, leather, armchair, completely aware of his daughters actions and thoughts.  
  
*Well, My child, * he thought to himself. * I, too have secrets. *  
  
Voldemort's laugh echoed like thunder through the night.  
  
*However, mine are kept well guarded. *  
  
****************************************************************  
  
**A/N** ahh, the fluff is bombarding me, like a giant army of marshmallows.  
  
Oh well, not for long.  
  
So what do you think? Want some more sexual encounters? Want to know what's going on? Want to know other things? Or are you just confused about sumtin? Well then you'll just have to REVIEW! Come on review if you love me, or if you hate me, or if the feelings just mutual.  
  
Lost of love, Eclipse 


	8. Reaching the Sky

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG- MY DAD TOOK MY KEYBOARD AWAY FROM ME FOR A WHILE.. ( but I stole it back and finished this. so if the chaps take a bit longer im sorry but I have to steal the keyboard at times wen no ones home.. plus im grounded.. blah.  
  
Hey guys! All right, to start things all off, I'm sorry about how crappy all the chapters have been. Especially the last chapter. But when I was writing chapter 7 I wasn't in the mood for writing, but not wanting to leave you guys with nothing for almost 2 days I wrote anyway. And the crap resulted from it. That's why the kinda kinky scene wasn't very vivid. I'll make it up to you all though.  
  
Oh, also, guys I decided I'm going to write a chapter for you on the Origin of the necklaces. You'll never guess how deep of a past is behind them. lol. Hermione and Draco don't know this of course, but you guys are so desperate for information that I decided I must. It will also describe a lot of the past. Aren't you all so happy now? I bet your just itching to find out.  
-Eclipse  
  
**Reviewers**  
  
Silver.Shadow. - Yeah, I agree, more info really is necessary. But its fun to build up your anticipation like this lol. And sooner or later they're gunna be bombarded with probs. So for now im going to let them live in the simplicity. But once the hit Hogwarts, probs will definitely start sparking up again. Plus im open for ideas, as long as they fit the plot which I am so brutally stirring up.  
  
ZanarkandGirl - Why thank you, I feel special! And sure there will be fluff, but it will start becoming evil fluff eventually. *grins*  
  
Dracoishot777- Ehh, well, there not worried about the necklaces. They think the necklaces are warning them of sumtin. Plus the necklaces have a type of value to them both. The necklaces will be explained more in a later chapter. And well, I tried my best to make her take it badly, but eventually I have to let her accept it cause if she doesn't then the plot wont work out.Plus, the evil is starting to sink into her, helping her accept it a bit more. If outside forces weren't messing with her mind then she probably wouldn't accept it. I agree.  
  
Chloe Riddle - Oh that one was long! And Hell yeah, if I had that much money and stores like that id probably die of shock, and extreme happiness. Yeah London and France probably do have big shopping centers like that. I was actually considering sending them to France, but then Hermione, having the spell on her, would be expected to speak French, since she had the accent and everything. SO I decided to send them to America, since the American witches and wizards probably don't know too much about England, and would speak the same language as the two of them. And, New York is a big fashion place. Onto the other questions- Yes, Voldy creeps me out too, but he knows everything that goes on with them. Really he doesn't care how kinky they get, but he watches them because of reasons which will make themselves known later.  
  
Tc - Hermione naturally wouldn't be a very kinky character. But, she is older now, and as Voldemort said in an earlier chapter, the evil is starting to sink into her soul now. And in my interpretation of evil, comes naughtiness, as well as many other things. Kinky can come with the naughtiness I guess. And Hermione is brave and cunning (as a gryffindor should be) and is willing to try new things. And if your wondering how the evil is starting to sink into her, your questions will soon be answered.  
  
And now, the not so long-awaited, but still necessary, chapter 8.  
  
*************************************  
  
Hermione lay, staring up at the ceiling, with a broad smile across her face. She had just spent a truly marvelous day with Draco, and was raking through the details in her mind. She had never before, in her life, gotten so completely kinky with a guy. It was actually rather fun, she thought.  
  
It really didn't make sense to her why he liked her. Or why she liked him. They had been fatal enemies for the most part of 6 years, but within a few weeks were now sharing sexual encounters. Its strange how instantly things can happen. Strange, how quickly your life can change forever. Hermione was a living example of this. Things that are so unlikely can become so ordinary in a matter of minutes. She never imagined her life to be quite like this. Never had she dreamed a mortal enemy could mean so much to her. An opinion can be changed in an instant. Again, a part of her life was living proof.  
  
But for Draco, she was immensely grateful. He was pretty much pulling her through all of this. Having him in her new life made things so much easier to accept. She had to admit to herself though, that she still fully hadn't accepted this change, although she doubted anyone would. She had shared 16 years of her life with the Grangers. You can't easily erase that many years of love and laughter from someone's mind. Unless of course you used magic. But deep down she knew that Voldemort was being truthful, and that he was her father. She couldn't blame it on dreams anymore, and had no excuses left.  
  
*So I guess this is my life* she murmured aloud, mainly to herself, before wrapping herself in the comfortable sheets of her bed and falling into a relaxingly deep sleep.  
  
She awoke with a start, during the darkest part of night.  
  
Her dream had come again, the one of her running through the forest with the hooded man. She had almost forgotten about this dream due to the many events in her life, but now the taunting was back. She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat.  
  
What did it all mean? Were her dreams sending her a sort of code she must decipher? Or was it something more? Or maybe just something less? She could just be making a big deal out of something small. A recurring dream was not uncommon. Yes, she tried to convince herself. That's it. I'm just blowing this whole thing out of proportion.  
  
This, she told herself, although unable to ignore the disturbance in her mind and the odd feeling in her gut.  
  
***************************  
  
The suns' rays penetrated through the hangings on Dracos' windows, which cast a bright light upon his face and heated his pallid skin. This newfound warmth on his cheek was enough to bring him to a state of wakefulness, and though he tried to fall back asleep, he could not. Reluctantly, Draco got up and sat on the foot of his goose-feather bed, eyeing the sun with somewhat of an annoyance. Eventually, however, he did give into the perfect morning. He stood up and dressed himself, deciding that after breakfast he would spend the day outside, possibly flying or horseback riding, or even swimming, if the day grew hot enough, which it un- doubtingly would.  
  
Spending time at Voldemort's mansion was always fun. Even though he was usually alone, unless another child had been reluctantly brought with their parent, he always had a lot of fun. There was such a vast array of things to do here. The mansion was enormous, with lots of hidden rooms to stumble upon, and there were an infinite number of outdoor activities to enjoy.  
  
Draco had gotten up rather early that morning. He was the first to arrive at breakfast. This was quite a nice experience though, because whenever they all ate together in a group, the tensions were soaring throughout the room, making it hard to eat. So, for a nice change, Draco was able to eat his meal in peace.  
  
After breakfast he walked upstairs to his room and found his broomstick. It, of course, was in a case, for Draco kept his broom neat to perfection, and did not want any outside objects to harm it. He brought the room down to the field outside before mounting it and taking off into the cool, fresh air of the morning.  
  
Flying was one of his favorite pastimes. Just to feel the way the wind encases your body as you soar through the clouds is utterly astonishing. No matter how often Draco flew his broom, he would never get bored of it. He had always wished that he could just have a set of wings so he could disappear into the horizon. But, life and worldly things seemed to make this quite impossible. He sighed, and flew up higher and higher towards the clouds. The higher he flew, the chillier things seemed to get. Draco regretted not wearing something warmer, because going this high up always got you wet and cold.  
  
Eventually he really just couldn't take the temperature and fell into a slow descent back down to the ground.  
  
It had gotten warmer out while Draco was up there. The cold that had been irritating him before had now left his body to be replaced with hot beads of sweat.  
  
He had known it would be a perfect day to go in the pool.  
  
Draco walked across the grass all the way to the other side of the mansion, where the pool was located. It was an extremely big pool complete with slides, diving boards, fake waterfalls and a hot tub off to the side.  
  
He stripped himself down to his boxers and walked over to the diving board. He steadied himself, turned around and did a back flip into the pool. When he re-emerged from the water again he could hear a distant sound of clapping approaching. He turned to see none other then Hermione standing there clapping.  
  
*Good job Draco* she smiled.  
  
*Thanks. * He would have said more but couldn't. She was standing there, right in front of him, in the skimpiest black bikini he had ever seen. It didn't seem to leave anything to the imagination. Draco choked back a gasp.  
  
He had to use all his self-control to not let his jaw drop. Instead, he took in exactly what she looked like. Hermione had definitely developed. Her body's luscious curves flowed so well into each other. Her stomach was flat and smooth, her legs long and lean, firm round breasts, strong slender arms, a long neck and a perfect ass in his perspective.  
  
He definitely liked what he saw. Hermione put her towel down onto the ground, went to the ladder, and slowly descended into the pool.  
  
*******************  
  
The water was just right. It wrapped around her body and she felt rather refreshed. Draco was a few feet away from her, staring. Hermione quite liked what she was doing to Draco. She could tell that he was trying very hard to pretend that he wasn't feeling even remotely aroused. Oh, was she going to toy with him. She started to readjust her bathing suit in a way that showed even more skin.  
  
*Draco, could you tie this for me? * she asked, holding the strings that tied around her neck. He walked over to her, acting natural, and tied it.  
  
She could feel his breathing, slightly ragged, as he tied her bathing suit up. She needed to think of more ways to toy with him. Then an idea came to her mind.  
  
Hermione got up and went over to the diving board. But first she took the ponytail that was holding her hair up out of her hair, pretending like she needed to re-tie it. Then she dropped the ponytail into the water.  
  
*Whoops! * She choked back her laughs.  
  
She got on all fours on the diving board, and reached into the water to get the ponytail. But then decided to pretend she couldn't reach.  
  
Draco was about a foot away from her. *Draco come here I can't reach it. * When he began to approach she made sure her breasts were right in front of his face, and since she was already bent over, he had a good view.  
  
She could just feel his eyes on her. It was funny. He had forgotten about getting her ponytail.  
  
*Umm, Draco it's over there, * she giggled.  
  
*Oh, umm, right, * he responded and got it for her. He gave it to her extra slowly.  
  
This was getting to easy, she thought.  
  
Then she got up, tied her hair up and did the dive she hadn't gone up there to do. When finished, she swam up to Draco, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked at her and then gave her a peck on the lips. Then he swam her over to the shallowest corner of the pool, which was about one or two feet deep. Draco sat himself down in the water and then pulled her on top of his lap. She could feel him underneath her, rock hard.  
  
*Horny now aren't we? * She asked with a laugh.  
  
*Only because I'm looking at you* he smirked.  
  
Oh, did she love that smirk. It was so sexy, yet so reserved at the same time. It could mean just about anything, yet it was so readable. Sometimes you knew exactly what he meant by it, and sometimes you didn't. But it couldn't help but make you smile. Draco was just such a damned Malfoy. But she loved it.  
  
Draco started to kiss her in the middle of her collarbone and work his way down to the strong crease of her cleavage. Then, completely unexpectedly, he blew a raspberry right in between her breasts.  
  
Draco looked up and laughed. Hermione's expression must have looked hysterical. It was confusion mixed with the feeling of being taken aback. But, she soon snapped out of it, lowered her head to his abs and blew a raspberry on his strong, wet stomach.  
  
*Im gunna get you. * He said as a mock threat.  
  
Hermione squealed and started swimming away, but he was a fast swimmer. With arms like his how could he not be? Thinking fast Hermione jumped out of the pool, grabbed a towel and his broomstick and took of into the air, laughing at Draco, who had gotten out as well, and was underneath her looking helpless.  
  
*Score! * she thought. She began to fly around in circles, still looking and laughing at Draco. However, Hermione still wasn't a very good flyer. She started to loose grip of the broom, since she wasn't paying much attention to her course, and plummeted right into the pool beneath her. There was a large splash as she and the broomstick fell into the cool water.  
  
She rose from beneath the water gasping for breath. Lucky for her she had fallen into the deep end. She could have been seriously hurt it she hadn't. But through her thoughts she heard laughter. Draco put his arms around her and pulled her out of the pool, but continued to laugh. Once his broom was also safe, she asked, *What the hell is so funny? *  
  
*You wouldn't make a very good thief Hermione, * was all he said.  
  
*Hey! If I hadn't been paying attention to you standing down there completely helpless I wouldn't have fell! Plus, you're the one who taught me how to fly. Draco must not be a very good teacher. *  
  
*I am not 'very good,' I am the best. *  
  
*Prove it! * So, Draco did just that. He pulled her onto the broom and soared straight into the air. Draco began to dive, and it looked like he was going to hit the ground. Hermione shrieked, but then an instant before they hit the ground he pulled out of the dive and laughed at Hermione.  
  
*Who's the best, huh? * He said with a smirk.  
  
She just looked upon him with complete terror.  
  
At lunchtime they went back up to the house to eat. Hermione, who was quite glad to have her feet firmly on the ground, was still rather taken aback. Her and Draco were talking quite animatedly about one thing or another when they heard voices. Draco peaked around the corner and saw that it was Lucius and Snape. They were walking towards them.  
  
*Shit, * whispered Draco. *If Snape finds you, then it's all ruined! He pulled her into the nearest door and closed it quietly. *  
  
Hermione's heart was racing. She slumped down into a corner. The room was old. It had a few plush chairs here or there, a frayed rug, a coffee table and an old wardrobe.  
  
*What is Snape doing here? * Hermione questioned.  
  
*Well, he stops by every now and then to chat. *  
  
*You know he's a spy for Dumbledore right? * Shit, Hermione thought. Why did she say that? WHY?  
  
*Oh, yeah, we've known for a long time. Voldemort and everyone else simply pretend to not know because this way they can give Dumbledore false information about whereabouts of things and what's going on with the plans. *  
  
*Oh* Hermione thought, relived to know that she hadn't dispersed any classified information.  
  
When they were sure that it was clear for them to go, they walked up the stairs to Draco's room. They had realized it wouldn't be safe in the Dining Hall, in case Snape got hungry. So they decided to have a house elf bring their lunch up to them.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N - HaHa I am ending it right here because I know you all want to know what happens in DRACOS ROOM! Well, I decided to let you guys tell me. I think they should get Kinky up in there, but I'd like some honest viewer opinions on that. We don't want Ms. Granger to be TOO slutty now do we?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
-eclipse 


	9. If it could last forever

Hey guys, my dad will be out at work for a while so I can write a chap or 2!! Whoop! I think I am going to write the chapter about the origin of the necklaces after this one. Fun. Fun.  
  
I don't have much to say today really, so on with the reviews!  
  
*Reviewers*  
  
Chloe Riddle- Yes, I started the book with a dream, which she keeps having. Hmm. I luv it how I no everything about the story and all of you haven't a clue! I no wut it means!! Lol I'm mean. And yeah I think kinkiness is a word.. At least in the world of my story. :-D.. thanks for all the compliments!  
  
Silver.Shadow- is it really a twist? Lol.. I've always just expected Voldemort to know.. Kus hes like all knowing.. but ehh that's me.. I'm glad it's a twist then! Makes things more interesting! Woo compliments - love 'em! I guess ill keep going quickly then.  
  
Zanarkandgirl- HaHa its kus im completely evil and torture is fun. but calm down these chapters are coming fast rememba?  
  
Natalie W- yeah, Hermione needs some fun desperately. So, I guess im gunna have them get kinky up there. and yes it wud b the evil in her.. HaHa. thanks for the compliments! Im feelin' special..  
  
SuperNimbis- Play it up..? Hmm. likin' it, but what do you mean..? Have anything specific in mind? Ideas are always appreciated! LoL  
  
Dracoishott777- all right well then here the sex comes  
  
AnimeLady#1 - thank u! I feel special ********************************  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down on the bed and called for a house elf. When it arrived.  
  
*Go get us some lunch you piece of shit* Draco said sternly.  
  
*DRACO! Stop that! * Hermione turned to the house elf. *I'm sorry, what was your name? *  
  
*Larky..* it said silently.  
  
*Well then, .. Larky, * she said kindly *Would you please get us some lunch? We are so very hungry, but we can't go downstairs. *  
  
The house elf looked delighted at being treated so kindly  
  
*Yes of course! I'll get it straight away my lady! * The elf had barely left when he was back again. It rolled in a trolley with food and drinks on it, bowed, and left.  
  
*Wow, that was fast* Hermione said to Draco.  
  
*No, there always that fast. Especially if you threaten them. *  
  
Hermione smacked him over the head.  
  
When they had finished eating Draco called another house elf to clean up. And then they were alone together.  
  
After a minute or so Draco broke the silence.  
  
*I think I'm gunna go take a bath, Care to join me? * he said this quite sexily with a smirk.  
  
Hermione felt like she was going to melt. That smirk was so stunning. Then she remembered what he had asked.  
  
*Hmm, I think I will. * Her smile was a mile wide.  
  
Draco led her through a door in his room to a private bathroom. It was big, decorated with black and red marble. The bathroom was very spacious, and like her's, it had a large Jacuzzi-type bathtub. Draco told her to start up the bath while he went to get something. So, while he was gone she turned on the bathtub and started to run the water. There were a few different taps, though not nearly as many as the ones in the prefects bathroom. She skimmed through them and found a nice one that emitted large, fluffy, red bubbles. Then, as the Jacuzzi filled up, she undressed and folded up her clothes neatly in the corner. Once the tub was filled she turned off the taps and got in.  
  
The water was so warm and refreshing. Hermione could hear some of the millions of bubbles lightly popping around her. It was so soothing that she felt as though she could fall asleep, and she would have to, if Draco had not walked in at that moment.  
  
He smirked when he saw her lying in the bathtub, bubbles consuming her. Hermione just smiled inwardly, eyes closed again. Draco began to distribute candles around the bathtub, which he lit. Hermione couldn't help but think how romantic it seemed. She had never done so much with a guy so quickly. Of course, the fact that she was living with him did make a big difference.  
  
Draco began to strip down, giving Hermione a perfect view, purposefully. First, he took of his shirt and exposed his strong upper- body. His abs looked rock hard, and his arms were built just enough. He was utterly to die for. Draco's skin was so pale, as if he was bathed in moonlight, like a vampire. On anyone else, it would have looked horrible, but it worked so well for him.  
  
His soft, white-blonde, hair cascaded down his face, with a few loose strands falling lightly in front of his eyes. Oh, he had such beautiful eyes, an amazing pale gray, flecked with a green sparkle. Just looking at him completely turned her on. His beauty was so rare, so astonishing. She couldn't believe she had never noticed this. Sure, she had, but not really. His image reflected the night itself, in all its splendor.  
  
Draco then removed his pants, showing his strong lean legs, which were also of a beautiful, nightly pale, color. The only clothing left on his body was a pair of black satin boxers, which he then removed, flicked to the side of the room, and then stepped into the water.  
  
Although Hermione had nothing for comparison, she could tell he had a huge cock. It had to be 9, maybe 10 inches.  
  
Draco had never looked so beautiful, with nothing on but a simple necklace. His appearance was seductive and sweet. Yes, definitely sweet. She wanted to taste him.  
  
She got up on his lap, straddled him and began to kiss him, deeply, as if trying to satisfy a craving. She was hungry for him and a kiss wouldn't cut it. Although her cock wasn't in her yet, she could still feel it. It was pressed against her lower stomach. She felt Draco's hand move under her. First, he pressed a button on the edge of the tub, which turned on the jacuzzi, and large warm bubbles started to move around her, as the water was becoming rapid and wavy. Secondly, he placed both his hands upon her shoulders and then began to roam and caress her all over her body.  
  
His hands were as slithering and cunning as snakes, as they traveled all over her. His hands, were what dreams were made of, silky smooth, and warm. They knew exactly, what to do. He brought them up the sides of her stomach caressing her, and made his way to her breasts. She knew he could feel how hard her nipples had gotten but she really didn't care. All Hermione wanted was for him to keep using his hands in that amazing way. It was tantalizing. He was slowly kneading at her breasts, massaging at them with the palms of his hands.  
  
Then Draco began to trail kisses down her body, until he reached her right nipple and began to suck at it with such a passion. She was so aroused now that she felt she would burst. However, feeling it wasn't fair that she was receiving all this ecstasy, she slowly moved her hands from his neck, to his extremely erect cock and slowly trailed her fingers down it. Draco's body arched into her with a slight shiver, which made him suck at her breast even harder. Using a fluid motion, Hermione began to move her hands up and down Draco's penis, the motion growing faster and faster as she went.  
  
He had stopped working with her breasts, and was now leaning back against the edge of the tub with his head slumped over the edge. Hermione took a deep breath and brought her head under the water and began to lick the tip of his cock, and sucking at it. Whenever she came up for hair, she would use her hands to work with him. Draco's eyes were wide, and it looked as though he was in complete bliss. Teasingly she slid her tongue up and down his cock, and then down the sides of his inner things and up his lower stomach. She knew she was tantalizing him but she continued, though not abandoning his dick for long.  
  
Draco then sat up, and lightly pushed Hermione up against the other edge of the tub. He got up on top of her and began to kiss her again, while inserting his finger inside of her. She began to squirm beneath him, in pure pleasure. Her body first hurt when he did so, but then began to feel slightly better. When she relaxed he began to move his fingers inside her again, slowly. It felt so good. Her body had completely taken over.  
  
*Oh, god, Draco! * She moaned.  
  
He took her saying his name as a good think, smirked and began to work faster, throwing her into even more of an ecstasy. His fingers were moving within her so quickly now that she was gasping every other second. Then, Draco pulled her hips up and she wrapped her legs around him. He slipped his tongue inside her body and began to flick and tease at her clit.  
  
Hermione had never felt so good before. What had she been missing all this time?! Now she knew why they called Draco a sex god.  
  
Draco continued the handy-work with his tongue, until Hermione was almost on the verge of her climax.  
  
At that time, he withdrew his tongue from her and pushed her hips lower, and thrust himself into her.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide with ecstasy. Draco began to thrust with all his might into her, quickening the pace with each push. Her whole body needed him, craved him and she pulled him deeper into herself and clutched onto him, scratching at his back with need.  
  
She couldn't even believe how amazing she felt with him on top of her, inside her, one with her. She let a single tear of bliss mixed with joy fall onto her cheek. But that was the only tear she let fall.  
  
Draco was whispering her name and moaning louder and louder after every thrust. Their bodies were coming together in a rhythmic motion, like the beating of a drum.  
  
And then, Hermione felt the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She gasped and couldn't breathe for a moment. As his penis kept thrusting into her for a few seconds longer before stopping as well. Draco's moan, which sounded more like a grunt, echoed through the air, and she could tell he felt just as amazing as she did. They both stopped moving, just lying on top of each other, trying to catch their breath. She wished the feeling could last forever.  
  
*Hermione, you are so astonishingly beautiful. *  
  
She let just one more tear fall to that.  
  
**************************************  
  
*This is truly marvelous. They are doing it, on their own. No need to use force with those two. * Menacingly laughs echoed through the room.  
  
Lucius smiled, *I asume you have big plans for our children My Lord? *  
  
*Oh, very big plans indeed. And I am quite happy to know that such a grand relationship is growing between them. We have not much use for the necklaces now, for soon enough the prophecy shall be fulfilled. *  
  
Lucius smiled, waiting for his Lord to explain.  
  
*You see, Lucius, there was a prophecy. A prophecy told to me many a year ago.*  
  
*******************************  
  
Hermione had gone back to her room and gotten dressed for dinner that night, which had been quite a dull affair. Draco had to go home that evening, but he would be arriving the night before they left for Hogwarts.  
  
The two of them, after dinner, had exchanged one last kiss, before he stepped into the flames and went home with Lucius. After they both left, Voldemort spoke to his daughter.  
  
*My child, I see you and Draco have grown quite fond of each other, if I do say so myself. *  
  
Hermione thought about this. This man was the reason that she had Draco now. She almost looked upon him in a new light, thought not completely.  
  
*Yes father, I believe we have. *  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N - AHH I WUNT DRACO! NOT FAIR!!!!!!! He's so sexy, jeez. I think the next chapter will be, or include the history of the necklaces, since now feels like an appropriate time to explain them. Sorry that this chap wasn't as long as the last, but it's getting late, im tired and I wanted to post. So, please review!! Thanx  
  
-ECLIPSE 


	10. The Origin of Power

Hey guys! Just to let you know this isn't a real chapter. It's more like a past reference. IT just tells you the tale of Voldemort's past, in minor detail. Sorry. It's short I know but o well. I didn't have anything else to include on the subject. But at least I'm kind of giving you clues about what the prophecy might be about.  
  
-Eclipse  
  
**Reviewers**  
  
Chloe Riddle - Don't worry. I've explained all that I was going to explain in this chapter. I know how much you guys want to know stuff, really but, again, the story would be dull and short if I explained it all now!! HaHa, plus I need to keep you all reading somehow. LOL. But yeah, I've already planned out when Hermione is going to stumble across the prophecy. All I will say is that it really shifts the story as a whole. Oh yeah, and your right, Draco is so fuckin sexy. Wish I could have him.. damnit..  
  
ZanarkandGirl - Holy shit, I never knew there was an adultfanfiction.net. That's great! LoL.. I can't wait to read some of them. thanks for the compliments.  
  
DracoisHot777 - It will be long, trust me. And of course Draco and Hermione will be together!! I wouldn't have it any other way. If they didn't stay together I'd cry like a baby. Of course I have the power in this fanfic so it doesn't matter. So no worries. I'm very sorry but the prophecy wont be disclosed until a certain time. I've already planned it out and everything. Oh, and by the way, I've decided I'm going to find Tom Felton and fuck him. HaHa. You're welcome to come... LoL.  
  
James_9876 - Thank you!! I feel so special. And yes, I know I'm mean. I am incredibly mean and its great! Well, of course I'm not going to tell you anything until later, or else what would keep you all reading? Hehe. Oh, and about my dad? Ehh, I would steal it either way. LOL. My parents set limits, but I break 'em all the time. :-D. its fun really. Oh, and just to let you know, Voldemort hasn't placed a charm on Hermione. I've pretty much lightly explained it in this chapter. Not descriptively or anything but you'll get the idea. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Silver.Shadow - yup you've got that right. So far you out of everyone else has seemed to catch on to that the fastest!! LOL.. it comes out when I WANT it to.. :-D .I love the power.. *grins*  
  
Live-evil-07 - Why thank you. See, that's what makes me feel special. When people say stuff like that!! U rock. LoL.. Here's your chappie.. and lots more are on the way, don't you worry.  
  
*********************************  
  
Before the start of time, before the forming of power and prior to when good and evil went their separate ways, there was a place. This place surrounds us, exists with us, both near, and far. The naked eye cannot see it, but it is there, full of life, vigor and hope.  
  
You cannot find this place, because no matter how far you travel, it is not to be found. It co-exists with us, like another dimension. These two dimensions rarely collide, but when they do, it is quite an event, secret and astonishing.  
  
Few people know of this place, which surrounds us so brilliantly, but many have heard of it. It is one of the many lands that behold the myths of our world. In this land there is not good or evil, no hate or love, just pure being. This is the place where they reside. This is the land of the faeries. The land where none can venture, except those who are called forth by the inhabitants. An invitation from them is not to be taken lightly and is impossible to turn down.  
  
The faeries behold quite a different life then us humans. Death is a rare occurrence, and long life and short life have no meaning. The life of a faerie is withheld inside a special stone. They are born with this stone, and it is the keeper of their existence. This stone hangs upon a necklace and never leaves their beholders neck until their death. At the time of their death, however, it is hung upon a tree, but not just any tree. A powerful silver tree that beholds a nymph. A faerie's life can be taken away from them with the removal of their necklace. The stone gives them their power, and their might. But none from that world would ever commit such a wrongdoing. Life for them is a choice. When they feel it is time they can remove their necklace, their life, and pass it on, or they can keep it until time ends. That, my friends, is the amazing life of a faerie.  
  
When a faerie senses that there is a being in our world, with such a strong, powerful aura, they bring them to their land, and present them with a gift. The person can be good or bad or neutral. It does not matter for the faeries do not understand good and evil. Their only knowledge is of strength and power and beauty. The gift, is one necklace, or more. A necklace of a true faerie.  
  
However, it is a rare gift indeed. Centuries can pass without a single one distributed, yet there can be a day when many are. It depends not on time, but on power. If your aura is so brilliant and strong that it is noticed by a faerie, then you are quite amazing indeed.  
  
When an aura is so strong, it brings their dimension much nearer to ours, almost as if making an entrance into the realm of the faeries. This is of course, mainly, is the only time our worlds collide.  
  
Nevertheless, a faerie can still venture into our world at will, but they wish not to. Humans are not their priority and they couldn't really give a damn about us either way. Only the select few are given their time of day. It touches their heart to find a being in our world that has enough power to exist in theirs. These people have the power of the faeries within them. This is what gives them their might, their shining aura, and notification in the faeries' realm.  
  
********************************  
  
When Vodemort, or at the time, Tom Riddle, had finished his final year at Hogwarts, he had already formed many plots and gained much power. He was mentally and physically strong, and quite cunning. He was a man who knew what he wanted. Tom wanted to govern, to control, to have all people bow down to him. He was extremely discriminative and greatly feared by many a person even at a young age. These characteristics were what he used to gain power.  
  
However, humans were not the only to notice this about him. The faeries had sensed a presence, much stronger then any they had seen in centuries. And as Voldemort gained more and more power, the faeries noticed the aura grow more and more noticeable, surpassing any other they had even come to see since the birth of time.  
  
Henceforth, he was brought to the realm of the faeries. No one knows what exactly happened there, for he had not spoken a word of it to a single soul. But, it is known, by few, that he came out from there beholding a number of stone necklaces, obviously given to him out of his enormous power. Not a single person had ever emerged from the realm with such a gracious gift. This showed him, as well as others, that he was destined to hold an almighty power. He would govern, he would rule, he would reach his dreams.  
  
Voldemort decided to use these necklaces to aid him in even more power.  
  
The night he met Aurora, he knew she was a strong woman. She was amazingly smart, stunningly beautiful, almost goddess-like. Voldemort wanted her to be his wife, and bring him a child. But Aurora, seeing how evil he was, did not take to him at all. Aurora was a pureblood, who withheld a pure heart. She despised Voldemort from the start hating his evil ways.  
  
But he knew that she was the one woman that could help him on his road to success. He knew that with her, he could reign so terribly, and pass this evil on through his family. She was the one that could make or break the life and goals of Voldemort.  
  
So, Voldemort learned all he could about the necklaces he beheld. He took one of the necklaces withholding an amethyst stone, and placed a number of spells upon it. Then, he slyly presented it to her as a gift, from a secret admirer. From the moment she put it on, her heart was twisted into pure hate. Only he could control Aurora. So, he used her, for a child, and made sure she was loyal and true. Unlike the other necklaces, hers could not be removed. It became one with her. Aurora was never good again.  
  
Five months later Voldemort was meeting with a seer, to speak on the future. He wanted to see if his plans would truly come through and if his reign would last. But, he did not learn of this information that night. No, no, not at all. Instead, a prophecy was delivered to him. A prophecy that changed the future. This prophecy was of his soon to be daughter.  
  
So, when his daughter, Desiree was born, he presented her with a necklace similar to that of his wife, but with different spells cast upon it. This necklace would help bring the prophecy to life.  
  
(Author Interruption: sorry guys you don't find out what the prophecy is yet. At least I gave you some info didn't I? It will all be revealed in time.)  
  
However, as time went by, Voldemort ran into a glitch in the road, when he came upon little Harry Potter. And henceforth, the prophecy was forgotten. But only for the time being.  
  
****************** A/N - yea I know its short, but like I said, it wasn't exactly a chapter, just a past refrence. The next chap will be a decent length though so dun't think I'm ripping you guys off. Thanks for the love! Review please  
  
-eclipse 


	11. Shattered Moments

Hey Guys! I hoped u liked the last chapter, and this one too.  
  
**Reviewers**  
  
Shadowed. Phoenix - LoL, nice simile there, and well, the time for the prophecy isn't coming for a few more chaps, sorry hun, depends on how fast I move things and how many twists I throw in there! *grin* And of course ill update soon! I always do! Thankz for always reviewing for me.. whether its on this name or on silver.shadow. Lemme gess, u changed it cuz of the numbers? Those are really annoying me.. ok ill stop blabbering.. toodlez  
  
Alicia Black - Nah, I had my reasons for putting them in the tub. But trust me, beds will come into play. Maybe some erotic sex toys too.. hmm...sound good 2 u? Well, the basic plot may not b too original, but what happens in the upcoming chapters will def be. Oh, n by the way, the long nosed guy your talkina bout its Ron right? Well I dunno if im gunna make this so much like the others, cuz I dunno if I want Ron to like her or not.. I'll see. N I always post fast, dun worry.  
  
Chloe Riddle - U always review for me, ur so cool. LoL. Ya, I got the faerie idea from my frend, kus in a lot of books they say that fearies behold necklaces that hold there lives in them, and at death they hang them up on a tree. I based a lot of the history on reality and pagan beliefs about other creatures. Cuz the faerie realm is real, although not exactly how I wrote about it. (if u havent guessed yet im Pagan, lol) Ya, n Voldemort gave her the necklace kus well, somehow he just 'knew' that she was the one that would present him with a strong child, and plus he liked her, even thought she didn't like him. N voldemort does NOT like rejection. Oh, n by the way, hermiones necklace will eally come into play later. You'll see exactly what its been up to. *grin* ive said enuf.  
  
Dracoishott7771-alright lets go.. lol. Anyway. Yup chappies that are long are fun, n no too much fluff gives me a migraine, I like kinkyness 2. But, I will have fluff in there. Its kind of necessary for part of the plot. But def not all.. lol. kinkyness is soo important 2, in more ways then 1. N by the way, don't use spoons that way.. LOL  
  
Live-evil-07 - yup, that was the point of the chapter, short n informative, lol. Oh really? U let ur frends read it? U make me feel so special!!. *jumps for joy* I like knowing that it seems real. Well, heres your chappie, have fun.  
  
Samhain - thankz! N oh, btw r u pagan by any chance? Kus Samhain's a holiday..  
  
Kayla - no , u r absolutely awesome. I opened my email n found 5 new reviews thinkin, wow that was fast! N there all from u, n I felt so special that one person would review that many times in like, a half hour.. lol. Thanks so much, n yeah, I liked that chocalate syrup 2. I wish draco could b MY sex god,, *tear* but hes all the way in england.. *tear*  
  
Dragons Spitfire - Its so nice to get a review from another author, especially when I'm reading that authors story! LoL. Well anyway, thanks for the advice, your right I should have detailed that part up a bit. Most of this chapter is in Draco's POV to, so you'll get inside his head a bit.  
  
Tetra the Pirate Lucky St - Thanks, and ehh, that was probably the only real short chap ill have in a while, but it's nice to know it doesn't bother you. Thanks again.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hermione counted the days until Draco would come back with a growing anticipation. Just the thought of him made her heart flutter. Voldemort had started to ask her about him now and then, and she couldn't help but feel a rosy blush come across her face. It was simple questions though, like how they were getting along, if they were developing a good relationship, or if Draco was treating her well.  
  
Voldemort really wasn't as bad to her as she thought he would have been. Obviously, since she was his daughter he would treat her with respect, but she never thought it would be this much. Hermione had pretty much adjusted to life around here, admitting to herself that Voldemort was her father, because she knew it was due to him that she had Draco. Plus, she had stumbled across photo albums that showed her baby pictures, and a wizard's birth certificate.  
  
However, the certificate was nothing like a muggle one. There was a handprint on the right side, where you would put your right hand. The certificate would then see if your fingerprints matched that of the baby that the certificate was given to. So when Hermione tired this, and ended up with matching fingerprints, she knew it had to be true.  
  
Although everything seemed to be going quite well, as Hermione walked around thinking of seeing Draco again, things really were not all that good. She had been thinking of Draco non-stop, trying to get the thoughts of how she would have to act in school out of her head. She couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do about it. She knew she couldn't tell Harry, or Ron, or even Ginny about her discoveries. But how would she hide it? What would she do? So, to mask her confusion she buried herself in an enormous number of the books in her room and constantly thought about Draco.  
  
It all seemed to work a bit, but Hermione wasn't one for putting things off, so her behavior was annoying her. But really, it was just because the girl felt so lost. For once she didn't know how to respond to a situation. She was completely flustered, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.  
  
When Hermione wasn't reading, she often flew her broom up to the tower her and Draco had first really, truly kissed on. She would watch the sunset, alone, feeling that euphoria she felt when she had been there with Draco, although not as strong. Unwanted thoughts still crossed her mind. She needed his presence to complete the blissful scene atop that tower, and to completely weed out the haunting thoughts consuming her mind.  
  
He was like her lifeline; Or maybe an addiction; a good one though. She felt she needed him. Her feelings for him kept her going strong everyday. But the funny thing was that her drug was Draco Malfoy. The man she used to despise. Now she just laughed at the irony of it, forgetting the past pains. People change, she thought. He has proved that to me, really.  
  
But had he? Had he changed at all? Or had it been Hermione that had done all the changing, and he had simply adjusted himself? What if he's still the same old Draco, and I'm just as bad as he is? But she just wouldn't believe this, and pushed the thoughts away.  
  
*Ugh, I'm going out flying, * she thought.  
  
Flying had become quite a comfort  
  
*********************************  
  
A few days later, Hermione was sleeping in her room when Draco walked in. He had just deposited his trunk in his room, and came to visit Hermione.  
  
She's so beautiful when she's asleep, he thought. It would be a pity to wake her. Hermione was so at peace lying in her soft, comfortable bed. The silk sheets encased that amazing body of hers and Draco had the strongest urge to touch it.  
  
Draco loved Hermione's body. It was that of a goddess in his opinion. But he wished not to wake her and just sat down next to the bed watching her.  
  
Hermione moved every so often while she was asleep. Soft mumbles emitted from her mouth with each movement. She looked so comfortable, so happy. Sweet dreams must be forming in that little mind of hers. Draco wanted to just watch her sleep forever. It calmed him.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been sitting there admiring her, but when she woke, he snapped out of his trance-like state.  
  
As Hermione's eyes fluttered open she looked upon Draco, and warmth flooded through the brown amber. A smile crossed her face and she whispered, *Draco, * softly, her face glowing.  
  
Draco lifted himself from the ground and lied down on the other side of her bed, wrapping his arms around her. * Hey baby * he whispered into her ear, before nuzzling her neck.  
  
Hermione giggled. *Oh Draco, I've missed you so much. * She turned over to face him, looking tantalizingly sweet. She was so cute, when she just got out of bed. Her hair was slightly wild, her bed clothes a bit wrinkled, and her face, free of make-up, completely content.  
  
Hermione rolled her body on to of Draco's, straddling his hips, and rest her head upon his strong chest, listening to the beating of his heart. The warmth of her body went soared through him, sending a tingling sensation down his spine.  
  
Draco softly caressed the smooth skin of her cheek, tucking stray hairs behind her ear with a smirk across his lips and a gleam in his deep green-gray eyes. When Hermione looked up at him, he gently pulled her up by her torso until their faces were inches apart, hot breath being exchanged between them. Her lips descended upon his, trapping him in the sweet passion of a kiss. He had longed to kiss her for all the days he had been at home. She was so amazing in his eyes, and it still bothered him that he hadn't realized this in all their years before.  
  
He lost himself in the kiss, forgetting about his ill treatment to her in the years prior, and concentrated instead, on the soft pout of her lips that were so gently placed against his own. He felt the smooth skin of her torso against his palms, the soft curve of her hips, while the swell of her breast was gently grazing his chest.  
  
He moved his tongue to her lips, parting them for entry, tasting every bit of her. Draco licked her tongue, gently sucking on it, while sending chills down her spine.  
  
His hands were traveling around her midsection, until he moved them onto her behind, and pushed her lower, onto his groin, creating a sweet pleasure. Hermione caught on fast and began to add more pressure, so he need not use his hands. She felt good against him, and he was deeply aroused, as he moved his hands up her taut stomach, running his fingers gently down her, grazing her skin. Hermione's body tingled and she increased the pressure in between them, grinding into him. Her hands were placed one around his neck, the other up his shirt, on his chest.  
  
Draco continued to use his hands enticingly on her stomach, and then cupped her breasts firmly with his hands. He could feel her moan into his mouth, kissing now with more passion, intensity increasing. He swung his arms around her back, undoing the clasp of her bra with ease, and slipping it off along with her shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily, so that he could gain more easy access to her chest. He continued, tantalizingly massaging her, every now and then moving his hands back up her stomach, or to her arse to push her more deeply into him as they resumed their kiss.  
  
Hermione began to softly nibble on his bottom lip, but bit harder whenever his hands used some delicious new technique. Draco ran his tongue across her lips innocently, opening his eyes for a moment. Her face looked so full of passion. He looked down and saw the luscious rise of her breasts, his hands cupping them, massaging them. Then he re-closed his eyes.  
  
He soon felt Hermione's hands slide down his chest and she pulled then out from his shirt, so that she could, one by one, slip open the buttons, keeping her skin from grazing his. Draco wanted to feel her skin against him to, and urged her on.  
  
When his shirt was released, she gently slid it off his arms, and it lay under him, pressed into the silk mattress. The pressure between them increased again, the warmth of each other surged through them.  
  
Draco's hands then made their way up Hermione's thighs, which she had wrapped around his strong hips, to add pressure. He then slid his hands up the sides of her shorts and gripped her firmly on the butt, pushing her even more deeply onto him. He moved her hips up and down, motioning them against his groin.  
  
Draco's hands then wove themselves to the front of her shorts. He slipped his hand down the front of her panties, and gently stroked her. Hermione's body arched into his and she let out a deep moan, urging him to continue.  
  
Draco placed his thumb onto her clit, applying pressure, and Hermione gasped, *Uhh, Draco, ohh! *  
  
He smirked and, slid his pointer and middle fingers into her, while keeping his thumb on her clit, gently stroking it. Using a simple in and out motion, he began to surge ecstasy through her veins, and she moaned out his name.  
  
Hearing this made him smirk. He liked to hear his name. He began to stroke her harder, and move his fingers more quickly, while bringing his lips down upon her left nipple, sucking at it heatedly.  
  
*Oh, Draco! Oh, Sweet Merlin! * Hermione's hands seized Draco's hair and held tight, thought not pulling on it. Her hands flowed through his hair, then to his neck, then traveled down his torso and back up again.  
  
He then moved his lips down to her clit, sucking on it, while now moving three fingers through her body, caressing her insides, fluidly.  
  
Hermione was gasping, moaned, shouting Draco's name.  
  
And then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Draco fell onto Hermione, as exhausted as she. *Are you KIDDING me??!*  
  
*My Lady, Mr. Malfoy, I wish not to intrude, * said a voice from the other side of the locked door, *But Master requests your presence at brunch in 10 minutes time. * Then it scampered away.  
  
*Not fair! * Hermione whined. She didn't want to go. She had been having to much fun. Draco could sense it just in the tone of her voice, and laughed. HE gently began to suck at her nipple once again.  
  
*Draco, must we go? * He nuzzled her neck.  
  
*I'm afraid we have no choice, * he licked now on her earlobe. Then Draco hoisted her on top of him, placed his hands tightly on her butt and delicately licked her lips. Then he gained entry to her mouth and tasted her, moaning into her.  
  
Draco sat up, with Hermione still wrapped around him, sitting now on his laps, with her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.  
  
He sighed, but then stood up, unraveled her from around him, and brought her into a standing position as well.  
  
*Babe, I'd love to stay here just as much as you would, but we have to go, and your no where near ready. *  
  
Hermione realized this to and scampered about, looking for something to wear. She picked up some red, mesh underwear with a matching bra, menacingly looking at Draco, and dressed herself in them. As she did so, he watched her, lustfully, wishing deeply he didn't have to go to this brunch and that he could stay up here with her for hours. He cursed His father and Voldemort mentally, for ruining their moment.  
  
Hermione pulled on some Silver robes as well, and then went to the bathroom to get her hair and makeup done. There wasn't enough time to shower though. This upset Draco. They could have showered together.  
  
He slipped his shirt back on, and found his robe, pulling it on too, over his neck. Using his fingers, he straightened out his hair and then patiently waited for Hermione, who emerged a few minutes later, looking composed, though completely rushed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
When the two of them entered the dining hall, Voldemort was sitting with Lucius as well as Macnair and a few others she did not know. They bowed to her as she entered, and Voldemort then allowed them to resume sitting.  
  
The dark lord looked upon them with a knowing smirk, and Hermione's cheeks turned a shade redder.  
  
*Why good morning children, * he said still smirking. *Have you slept well darling? *  
  
*Yes father, * she replied.  
  
*Yes, well I see you have obviously already found Draco, * Voldemort's smirk grew wider and Hermione's blush deepened.  
  
It was Draco's turn to speak. He bowed and then said, *Yes, My Lord, after I arrived and put away my things, I went to visit my lady and see if she was awake. * Draco was so calm.  
  
*I see, * Voldemort knew exactly what had happened. Draco knew he did. But he also knew Voldemort seemed to be encouraging it, oddly enough. His father had informed him of this when they had gone home last week. He had told him that Voldemort was pleased to know that Hermione was now with him, and that he was glad she was happy. The Lord wanted Hermione to make new friends on the darker side, as well as having a 'male partner', to keep her from Potter and Weasley, and to protect her altogether.  
  
Draco had felt quite honored.  
  
Brunch began rather boringly. Draco didn't understand why he and Hermione had to be there. They could have been off in her room doing, well, things.  
  
But, as if his mind had been read, Voldemort spoke.  
  
*I have brought you two down here to inform you of some news. * There will be a party tonight in honor of the Lady and her departure. She will be able to meet many people, and have fun before she arrives at Hogwarts. It will also double as an early birthday. * Voldemort's smirk came back as he resumed speaking. *You two may go off and do whatever you wish, for Merlin knows you will find something pleasurable to do, * Hermione blushed. * But you must be back here at 6:30 for the party. Dinner will be served there. *  
  
Voldemort and his men then departed.  
  
*Draco, do you think he knows, what we've been, up to? *  
  
*Hermione, Voldemort knows everything, I thought you knew that. *  
  
Hermione gulped down the lump in her throat. Merlin, her newfound father knew everything! It was so embarrassing. But why doesn't he care? I would have expected him to snap Draco's neck by now.  
  
Hermione was so confused, but a few rooms away Voldemort smiled at this.  
  
*Well of course I know, child. And I will know everything else as well, long after the prophecy is fulfilled. *  
  
Voldemort inwardly laughed to himself, and then continued discussing his business with the death eaters. 


	12. The Miracles of Time

Hey there ppl! Liking it?? Huh? Huh? Review n tell me k? kus im upset.. I only have like 50 sumtin reviews and other ppl who started their stories around the same time as me have more! Its upsetting. *tears* its also very upsetting when I get so many reviews from some ppl n then they just stop reviewing all together.. does that mean they don't like it?? *tear tear*  
  
Well anyway thanks for reading.. enjoy this chap!  
  
*ECLIPSE*  
  
*Reviewers*  
  
Dragon spitfire - Yeah, they flew in their bathing suits and then they changed before they went in. If you look carefully I wrote.. *Around noon time they went up to the mansion for lunch* (or sumtin like that) but I never sed wut they did between flying and going up to the castle. They changed at this time.  
  
Shadowed Pheonix - yeah I hate my number also.. 5 just isn't a ME number. And well, the prophecy will have to wait! And I think ill put the party in the NEXT chapter. because other stuff is happening in this one, which I think you will all like.. dun worry.  
  
Dracoishott777- thank you. And yeah.. I gess I shud really get them to skool soon.. I've put it off for about 12 chaps so far.. maybe in chap 13 or 14.. unless of course I think up another really good twist to throw in beforehand.. *thinks about sum weird twists.* lol this is going to be such a long story with all the twists im thinkin of.and yeah.. spoons n guys.. if ur creative u kan think of A LOT of ways to mix them! Lol..  
  
Tetra and Lucky Stars - Really, Is it? YAY!! That means I rock.. *does a lil dance* oh n I alweys stop at the good parts on purpose.. or else what will keep u waiting for the next chapter?? Building anticipation is SO fun.  
  
Euphoriumgirl0 - very long.. I luv it. Lol and the prpheecy is COMING IN TIME!! Wow im going to have to say that to just about every reviewer every time they review wont I?? Lol. And no I don't want Hermione to tell them.. for reasons, again, all my own... aww. but flame me!! Flaming is upsetting.. o well.. lol flame away if u wish.  
  
Chloe Riddle - haha I had my reasons for stopping the sex scene in the middle! Don't I alweys have my reasons? Oh, n ill take care of snape, dun worry. N well, voldemort is weird.. hes not very fatherly is he?? He knows everything.. its so creepy.. woop I made him creepy.. that's a good thing rite? Aww ur going away?? No more long chloe reviews?? *tears* o well.. u kan just rite me a super long one wen u get back!! *grins*  
  
Blue Ice - noo.. fathers don't rape daughters.. n that would ruin my plot.. sorry.  
  
Live-evil-07 - well nothin beets bein online at 4:37 am rite? N don't kick computers.. there hard.. it would definitely hurt.. kick a pillow.. that's fun. Ohh.. n Yay I luv bein on the fave. Authors list!! I feel so special!1..  
  
DevilsChick1 - prophecy is coming EVENTUALLY.. I luv how everyone wunts to no this so badly! Heres the chappy.. enjoy.  
  
*****************************************  
  
*What the hell should I wear? * Hermione thought, looking through her now full-to-bursting walk in closet. Getting dressed had actually become harder then usual. She thought having so many clothes would be easier, but it just made her want to wear every little thing.  
  
Draco had gone to put on some more comfortable clothing as well. He told her to bring her bathing suit, but wouldn't tell her where they were going. He had simply said, *I'm going to bring you somewhere special, so go change out of your robes, get a bathing suit and towel and meet me at the main entrance hall. * Then he had smirked, and went off.  
  
She knew that they weren't going to the pool, but her mind just kept thinking up possibilities that she knew were far from the truth.  
  
She had decided upon wearing one of her more 'skimpy' bikini's, just to see what Draco would say. It consisted of lots of string and very little cloth. She smiled at this. It was black, with many small diamonds embedded into it for the design.  
  
Hermione came across a pair of extremely short, black cotton shorts. *Hmm, Draco will like these. *  
  
She found a nice silvery - white, cropped tank top, and put it on.  
  
*Well, at least I match. * She grabbed her towel, shoes and some sunglasses and left.  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco was already there when Hermione arrived, and he let out a low whistle. She smiled warmly at him, checking him out. Draco's arms looked so good in the white beater he had on, and Hermione just wanted him to wrap them around her. Those arms made her feel so protected.  
  
*So, Draco, where are you taking me? *  
  
*Wouldn't you like to know. * She gave him a death-glare and he laughed. *Follow me babe, you'll see. I promise you'll love it. *  
  
She followed him, intrigued by his secret. Where could they possibly be going?  
  
He led her to the forest bordering one side of the mansion. It was nothing like the forbidden forest. It was more like a forest that you would love to go hiking through, the kind where the sun shone through the trees brilliantly. You heard the calling of the birds, and could see the unicorns and deer roaming. It was beautiful really.  
  
They walked further into the depths of the forest, passing rare flowers, stopping to see unicorns and other such things. But as time dragged on Hermione got anxious.  
  
*Draco, how much farther is it? * She asked, slightly irritated, though still happy.  
  
*Not much, just a few more minutes, * he smiled and continued. *See Hermione, when I was a kid, coming to Voldemort's mansion, I would often get bored and go off on my own, usually to come into here, and explore. Well, a few years back, I found the place I'm taking you to. But I really shouldn't tell you anymore until we get there. *  
  
Hermione could only imagine what this place would be. She followed him until they reached a thick section of trees, like weeping willows, which you couldn't see through. She could hear a rushing sound of water coming from ahead.  
  
*Ready? We're about there. *  
  
*Yeah. *  
  
Draco took her hand and walked with her through the drooping branched of the trees.  
  
And Hermione gasped.  
  
They had come upon a place, much different then the rest of the forest. There was a large waterfall, flowing down a large mass of rocks, about 60 feet up. The water cascaded into a small, though decent sized, crystal clear lake. Flowers in colors she had never seen before were growing from trees and the ground adding a bright touch to the secluded place. There were some little creatures here and there, which looked like butterflies with lights, flying about. But when you looked closer they were like little people, wearing flowers and leaves for clothing, and had beautifully intricate wings.  
  
*They're faeries. * Draco said. *But not the type you might think of. These are earth faeries. They live in our world, are quite different from what most faeries are like, and only wizards can truly see them in the right perspective. Most muggles think they're some form of butterfly since they don't get a close up look. These faeries like wizards. *  
  
One of them with deep, black hair and dark red-orange wings flew over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. From the looks of it, it was small enough to sit comfortably in Draco's hand.  
  
*Draco, * it squeaked. * It had been such a long time since you have been here. I've missed you. *  
  
*And I've missed you to Flamedancer. By the way this is Hermione. Hermione, meet Flamedancer. *  
  
*Nice to meet you! * It squeaked to Hermione and flew away.  
  
*There shy Hermione, it took them a while to get used to me, but later maybe I'll introduce you to a few. *  
  
Hermione was completely amazed. They were so beautiful. Never in her life had she actually believe that faeries existed, let alone in our world.  
  
*Draco, there utterly gorgeous! * She smiled at her, *I knew you'd like them, but that's not all of what I wanted to show you. * He motioned for her to strip down to her bathing suit, as he was now doing.  
  
Draco dove into the clear water of the lake. It was so clear and blue, Hermione had never seen such water in a lake. It was so. pure.  
  
She dove in and immediately wished she would never leave. It felt so remarkable upon her. The water was by far cleaner then anything she had ever felt before.  
  
Draco swam a few laps, and then beckoned Hermione to follow him over to the waterfall, which he had swum through, disappearing from sight.  
  
Where did he go? She reluctantly walked over to the waterfall and made her way through it.  
  
It felt like she had not gone through water at all. It was like walking through a cloud of silk, or a soft mist. It must be enchanted.  
  
She had walked into a cave. There was only one form of outside light in it, slipping through a crack in the wall, but yet the hole cavern still lit up in a dim, yet dazzling way. Millions of blue crystals in a variety of shapes and sizes were embedded into the walls, creating a sort of reflective light, which sparkled through the cave.  
  
Draco was sitting upon a rock against the right side of the place. She waded over to him, smiling brightly. When she made it over to the rock she sat down next to Draco.  
  
*What is this place? It's so. deeply magical, so inspiring.*  
  
*Well, babe, I would tell you, but I really don't know. I've known for a long time that there must be something magical about this place, because for one, in this cavern, time doesn't seem to exist. *  
  
Hermione looked at him inquisitively.  
  
*When we entered this place through the willow branches, I'm pretty sure we were entering a different world. A small one held within a big one. You understand me so far? *  
  
She nodded.  
  
*The only way in is through that exact gap that I lead you through. It's also the only way out. But if we had walked around it instead, we would be in just another part of the forest. *  
  
Hermione was listening intently.  
  
*In this 'world' time goes much slower. If I wear a watch, it starts going at a much slower pace. An hour here is like a minute in our world. But in this little cavern, time doesn't exist at all, unless of course it goes so tremendously slow that I wouldn't have noticed.* Draco's expression grew questionable, as if he was pondering the answer to something.  
  
*But I do doubt that, * he finally stated.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she just nodded again. This was nothing like any of her books. She didn't understand this place, even thought she already loved it so much. She felt attached to it for some strange reason. Like she never wanted to leave.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco gently nuzzling her neck. Every so often he would nip at her skin affectionately. Then she realized. There was no time here. They could do whatever they wanted. Anything at all, and stay as long as they like and no one would know.  
  
Hermione felt as if she suddenly had a power. A power over time. Hermione liked this. She could make it so that now her and Draco didn't have just one day before school started, they could have months. Of course, she didn't wish to do that.  
  
*But having a few extra hours before the party would be nice. no distractions.* she thought this to herself with a smirk.  
  
Hermione stood up and began to take off her bathing suit, ignoring the inquisitive, yet horny looks send her way from Draco. When she was completely naked she sat down on his lap.  
  
*Draco, I want to go skinny-dipping. * She said to him. *Care to join me? * Hermione could tell that Draco had no problem with the idea, as she watched him look her completely over, his hands hovering up and down the sides of her slim waist along with other places.  
  
*All right. * Hermione got off his lap and Draco took off his swim shorts. Then he walked into the water.  
  
The cave was wide and went quite far back. The water he was in was about 5 feet, but going closer to the center would have proved to be deeper.  
  
*Coming Princess? *  
  
She didn't respond, just strode into the water, nearing Draco. When she reached him, she asked, *Wouldn't that make you the Prince? Maybe you could just be my Prince Charming. *  
  
*Ahh, yes, but see, I, unlike him, was never a toad. *  
  
Hermione laughed at this. *Well, well, I guess we can make an exception, this once. * She was about an inch away from his face.  
  
*Good, * he mumbled, reaching out to kiss her tenderly on the lips, as they twirled about in the misty coolness of the water surrounding them, secluded in the cavern.  
  
Hermione loved Draco's passion. She could feel it pumping through his veins, fulfilling her every desire. His hands and body always knew exactly what to do to make it perfect, to make her feel so comfortable, leaving her to concentrate fully on her craves and needs. She feened for him endlessly. Being with him felt so right, that nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
His hands twisted through the soft locks of her hair and he deepened the kiss, lustfully bringing her close, his body firmly pressed against her. The pounding of his heart accentuated against her skin, as it musically joined the pounding of her own, entwined like a single dance.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the waterfall behind them and the passionate moans flowing between them. No matter how cold the water was on her bare skin, she still felt beads of sweat forming from the fire within her.  
  
Draco gently held her, bring her back over to the rock they lay on previously. He set her down and laid upon her, skillfully not breaking the kiss. There was no need for Draco to be tantalizing and slow and polite. Not with them both so bare and naked upon each other, lost in their desires.  
  
Hermione needed him in her, moving with her, so the beating of their hearts could join the rhythmic motions of their bodies moving within the depths of the other. Draco's hands made their way down her body, grabbing at her breasts firmly, making Hermione's moans deepen in sound. Echoes of their passion were filling the cavern, making it more so arousing then they each thought possible.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait any longer to feel his manhood filling her body, she needed it now, regardless of consequence.  
  
She grasped his hardness within her palm and thrust it into her, screaming inwardly and outwardly with pleasure.  
  
Hermione felt like she was on a cloud, as the warmth in her veins felt that they would burst. Eyes wide in shock she moaned into his mouth, bringing on such a pressure her lips feared they would break.  
  
The thrusts inside her body made her unconscious to anything not happening inside her body. She almost forgot where she was, or anything else otherwise.  
  
All she could feel, or think about was the rapid movement of his body running through her, and the captivating pleasures which made her moan in ecstasy.  
  
Ecstasy was an understatement.  
  
She arched into him willingly drawing him closer, pulling his hands onto the swell of her breast to add to her enjoyment.  
  
As his hands worked miracles on her upper body, she wrapped her legs around his torso to increase the satisfaction, which overtook her more and more with each growing moment.  
  
As she reached the tip of her orgasm she let out a lingering moan and fell back. Draco soon same as well and his warmth filled her body, making it completely perfect.  
  
He, too, fell back exhausted, though she denied him allowance to pull out of her body, keeping her legs still tight around him.  
  
Catching her breath, she slowly allowed herself to come back to reality and leave behind the bliss, which had completely controlled her just moments ago.  
  
Then she finally let him go, no words exchanged, just exhausted, yet delighted expressions shared between them.  
  
Draco kissed her again lightly on the lips, gently sucking on her bottom lip. His hands were wrapped around her slim frame, one reaching the nape of her neck, to pull her closer to him.  
  
*Draco, * she whispered calmly though meaningfully, *You complete me. *  
  
No more words were needed. And for once, Draco didn't smirk at her, instead he just looked deep into her eyes. Something was different. He was looking upon her truthfully, so deeply, passionately, so affectionately. She could read it in his eyes, exactly the words that weren't exchanged.  
  
His eyes read, *I love you. *  
  
She felt it too.  
  
*************************************  
  
Later, after laying there in silence for what felt like forever, but could have only been a few minutes, they strode back into the water, bemused expressions crossing their faces.  
  
*Draco, * Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
*Yeah baby? *  
  
Hermione, unburdening her mind, spoke on. *Draco, what if I get pregnant? * She had just realized this, and it wasn't a happy thought. Although she'd love to have his child, it was to early in life, they both knew it.  
  
He smiled at her genuinely. *Don't worry, you can't get pregnant in this cave. *  
  
*Why not? *  
  
*Well, love, There is no time here, correct? *  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*Well it takes time to grow right? Well neither of us will ever age a single day in this cave, because without time there is no development. For a child to form, their needs to be time for it to all happen, time for it to develop. *  
  
Hermione started to understand. *Oh, I see, so if there is no time for it to happen, then it won't. We could stay here forever, but then we would not grow. It's almost like putting a stopper in life for a moment. Well at least in the part of life which includes time. *  
  
*Exactly, * he said smiling down upon her face, looking into her eyes, twinkling like the crystals around them.  
  
The two of them put their bathing suits back on, staying in the cave for a while longer, exchanging affectionate kisses, before swimming back out again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N Hey guys! Sorry I took so long.. slight writers block, but I hope I made up for it. Tell me what u think.. pleeeez?  
  
Luv ya lots!  
  
Eclipse 


	13. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hey guys, im sorry to say I wont b able 2 write for about a week.  
  
im going on vacation 2 the blue ridge mountains n virginia beach  
  
.. n uthr places I gess..  
  
Id rather not go but it's a family thing, what can I say?  
  
Ill update a day or so after I get back. O n ill be back around the 24th I think..  
  
Thanks for bein patient. I hope u like that story.  
  
And I'd just like 2 let u no, the magickal happiness wont last forever, so savor it  
  
Lots of love!  
  
Eclipse 


End file.
